A Month With You
by Sachika Arikazuto
Summary: Pertemuan dan perpisahan kita memang sangat singkat, ini semua terjadi karena takdir... Atau karena kebetulan! Bukan bukan, pasti karena ini hal yang tak sengaja terjadi... Tapi apa benar begitu! Segalanya berubah membingungkan sejak bertemu denganmu. Mulai dari percakapan kita di social media FB, pertemuan yang mungkin takdir disekolah tempatku studi banding, aku yang harus menyam
1. Chapter 1

Haruno sakura, siswi pertukaran pelajar dari Suna High School selama sebulan _sering kali_ dimintai tolong menggantikan kakashi sensei, guru bahasa inggris di KHS yang _sering kali_ datang terlambat. Bagaimana bisa ia berkonsentrasi mengajar jika Uchiha Sasuke, siswa tercuek + terpandai + tertampan di KHS selalu menerbangkan pesawat kertas kearahnya.

Chap ini lebih banyak ngobrol di _facebook_ dibandingkan aktifitas. Dan untuk nama-nama yang ada sebelum pesan untuk keterangan siapa si pengirim dan penerima.

One Month With You

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: OOC,typos(maybe),bahasa tidak baku,Sakura's POV

And this is it

,

,

,

Jam istirahat kedua di sekolahku berbunyi yang otomatis membuat semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing. Waktu 30 menit ini digunakan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran oleh para siswa-siswi. Ada yang ke perpustakaan, ke lapangan basket _**indoor**_ , ada yang mengobrol di koridor, ada yang bergosip atau melamun dikelas, atau yang paling banyak di kantin sepertiku dan kedua sahabatku. Setelah memesan makanan, kami menuju meja favorit kami dibagian paling ujung dari kantin dekat jendela besar dimana ada taman belakang yang jarang dikunjungi.

"Katanya kau yang akan menjadi siswa pertukaran pelajar ke Konoha High School. Benarkah _forehead_?" tanya Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku sejak kecil sekaligus tetanggaku

"Begitulah. Aku akan ada disana selama sebulan, katanya sih"

"Kalau begitu Sakura _chan_ akan kesepian disana" yang ini sahabatku sejak kelas 3 SMP, Hyuuga Hinata

"Tidak kok. Aku akan berusaha mendapat banyak teman disana. Yang akan kesepian itu kau dan _pig_ , Hinata. oh iya, aku akan berangkat besok jadi bagaimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan?" ucapku sambil mengunyah sepotong telur gulungku

" _Go_ _men_ _nasai_ __Sakura _chan_. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang sepulang sekolah" hm wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus ya… pasti dengan Naruto _dobe_ __urusannya.

"Aku tahu Hinata pasti mau kencan dengan Si Pirang bodoh dari kelas XI5. Ya kan hina __ _chan_?" godaan Ino sudah pasti bisa membuat gadis Hyuuga itu menjadi kejaran banteng

"Bukannya rambut Ino - _chan_ __juga pirang ya? Berarti..." ini kata Hinata

"Hump…bwahahahahahahaha… Hinata, kau hebat. Kuacungkan seluruh jempol Guy _Sensei_ dan Rock Lee padamu. Rasakan itu itu Ino, rasakan. wkwkwkwkwk…"

Ya ampun, tak percaya rasanya kalau Hinata si pemalu dari Hyuuga punya selera humor,atau marah karena Ino menghina Naruto? ah yang penting Hinata lucu sekali hari ini. Sedih juga rasanya berpisah dengan mereka (termasuk Naruto).

'

'

'

TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG

"MOHON PERHATIAN UNTUK SELURUH SISWA SEGERA MASUK KE KELASNYA MASING-MASING. UNTUK HARUNO SAKURA SEGERA MENGHADAP KEPALA SEKOLAH. TERIMA KASIH"

"Yaaah… aku dipanggil keruang kepsek. Jadi aku tidak bisa ke kelas dengan kalian. Kalian duluan ya, _ja ne_ "

"Baiklah _ja ne_. _Ikuzo_ , Hinata"

" _H-hai_ "

'

'

,

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasanya aku dan Hinata menunggu Ino didepan gebang dengan sepeda masing-masing. Sudah sekitar 6 menit kami menunggu Ino seperti orang bodoh tanpa ada satupun diantara kami yang membuka percakapan. 2 menit kemudian Ino datang bersama si mayat hidup Shimura Sai. Dasar si Ino _pig_. Hampir dimakan rayap tubuhku juga Hinata dan dia malah asyik berpacaran dengan Sai? ingin sekali kumaki-maki si Rock Lee yang sedari tadi memotretku dengan hp N710nya dari jauh. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan si rambut mangkok itu.

" _PIGYO_ , enak sekali kau pacaran saat tubuh kami hampir dimakan rayap. Gara-gara kau, Hinata tidak bisa kencan tepat waktu. Lihat ini. Si Naruto __ _dobe_ sudah marah-marah gara-gara kau"makiku sambil menunjukkan androidku pada si _pig_

"Hey, aku lama bukan tanpa sebab. Aku menunggu Sai membawa buku pelajaran Kabuto _sensei_ ke perpustakaan. Karena aku akan pergi ke pantai dengan Sai. Hart ini aku dan sai akan merayakan _anniversary_ kami yang ke 7 bulan. Bahagianya kami sampai selama ini"

'senangnya kalau punya pacar'

"2 bulan lagi kau akan punya anak Ino. Siapkan peralatan bayi dengan lengkap" ucapku sedikit bergurau

Kalian tahu? yang seharusnya blushing itu Ino, tapi coba tebak siapa yang blushing? Sai? bukan, Hinata? belum, aku? masa' sih? jawabannya adalah….

UZUMAKI NARUTO. Yah kalian tahulah seberapa _negative thinking_ Naruto _dobe_.

" _K_ _-_ _konniciwa_ __Na-Naruto __ _kun_. __ _Go_ _-gomen_ a-aku te-terlambat me-menemuimu. I-Ino __ _chan_ pulang a-agak te-telat hari i-ini"

Kalau kalian bisa lihat, wajah Hinata sudah saaangggat merah. Saking merahnya sampai aku merasa kalau semua darahnya mengalir di wajahnya. Beginilah Hinata kalau berdekatan dengan Naruto. Wajah super merah dan semakin gugup adalah andalannya.

" _Hime_ __ _chan_ , kau lama sekali sih. Kakiku pegaaal" wajah memelasnya itu membuatku semakin merasa muntah saja. Tapi kalian tahulah bagaimana dengan Hinata

"Siapa yang akan pulang kerumah duluan? tidak mungkin 'kan kalau aku pulang sendirian?" tanyaku mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan

"Maaf Saki, aku akan langsung ke pantai. Banyak yang akan kulakukan dengan Sai" sudah kuduga

Akan kupaksa Naruto dan Hinata mengantarku pulang. Jahat?tidak juga. Ini balas dendamku karena 2 minggu yang lalu sejak mereka jadian, aku dicampakkan berulang kali. Sakitnya tuh disini*nunjuk-nunjuk kaki.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian, Naru-Hina?mau meninggalkanku LAGI?"

"N-Naruto _kun_ , ki-kita a-antarkan S-Sakura __ _chan_ dulu y-ya. Ka-kasihan Sakura _chan_ pulang se-sendiri"

"Makanya Sakura _chan_ , punya pacar dong. Kalau kau mau, bisa kucarikan. Mau Shino? atau Lee? kulihat Lee menyukaimu"

"Makanya _dobe_ , punya otak dong. Kalau kau mau, bisa kucarikan. Mau yang geger? atau kanker? kulihat kanker cocok untuk kepala kosongmu" balasku sengit

"Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan raja serangga dan kepala mangkok itu. Ya ampun bisa rusak namaku nanti" lanjutku

"Ya sudah. Kuantar saja deh, meskipun TERPAKSA" ujarnya ogah-ogahan

"HEY INO, MALAM INI _CHATTING_ DI __ _FACEBOOK_ __YA. Kau juga ya Hinata"

'

'

'

Malam sebelum keberangkatanku ke Konoha, kugunakan untuk mengepak barang-barangku yang akan sangat kuperlukan disana kedalam satu ransel besar dan koper yang berukuran setengah dari ranselku tadi. Karena aku sedikit _tomboy_ , peralatan mandiku, perhiasanku, dan _cosmetic_ ku sedikit. Setelah berbenah yang memakan waktu 1 setengah jam dan beristirahat sebentar, kuaktifkan _laptop_ merahku dan membuka aplikasi __ _Facebook_ setelah memasukkan kata sandiku. Di berandaku ada 2 permintaan pertemanan.

 _ **Dark onyx**_

 _ **25 same friends**_

 _ **Confirmation**_

 _ **Ignore**_

 _ **Fake Smile**_

 _ **10 same friends**_

 _ **Confimation**_

 _ **Ignore**_

 _ **Dark Onyx**_ ini pasti Sai. Matanya sama, hitam legam. Tapi kok _ **Fake Smile**_ wajahnya lebih mirip Sai? Mungkin Sai punya 2 _account facebook_ __baru. Tapi untuk apa coba? kutanya saja.

 _ **To: Dark Onyx**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom**_

' _ **Hei mayat hidup,**_ __ _ **kau punya 2 account facebook ya?'**_

Wah langsung dibalas ternyata.

 _ **From: Dark Onyx**_

' _ **Siapa kau'**_

Ini pertanyaan atau pernyataan sih?kok tidak ada tanda tanya? dan lagi nih orang sok asing sekali.

 _ **To: Dark Onyx**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom**_

' _ **Dasar kau mayat hidup.**_ _ **Sok**_ _ **asing sekali jadi orang.**_ _ **Mau**_ _ **kulaporkan pada Ino kau?'**_

Kulaporkan baru tau' rasa kau. Tapi aku cemas juga. Bagaimana kalau ini bukan Sai? Bisa malu berat.

' _ **Aku bukan mayat hidup.**_ _ **Aku**_ _ **tak mengenalmu'**_

Wah singkat padat jelas. Kurasa, ini memang bukan Sai.

 _ **To: Dark Onyx**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom**_

' _ **Kau Sai kan?'**_

 _ **From: Dark Onyx**_

' _ **Sai itu sepupuku.**_ __ _ **Account Sai Fake Smile'**_

Wah celaka limapuluh. Sudah menuduh, menghina, mengancam lagi. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Pura-pura tidak bersalah saja ah.

 _ **To: Dark Onyx**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom**_

' _ **Oh lalu kau siapa?**_ __ _ **sekolah dimana?'**_

 _ **From: Dark Onyx**_

' _ **Aku sepupu Sai.**_ _ **Sekolah**_ _ **di KHS'**_

Anak KHS ternyata. Mungkin dia bisa jadi teman pertamaku disana.

 _ **To: Dark Onyx**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **Cherryblossom**_

' _ **Maksudku namamu.**_ _ **Dan**_ _ **juga kau anak kelas berapa?'**_

 _ **From: Dark Onyx**_

' _ **Kau tak perlu**_ _ **tahu**_ _ **namaku. XI12'**_

Huh jawabannya singkat sekali. Kalau dia bukan anak KHS, sudah kumarahi dia. Tapi sabar Sakura. Kau harus punya banyak teman disana.

 _ **To: Dark Onyx**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom**_

' _ **Aku Sakura dari SHS.**_ _ **Oh**_ _ **ya,**_ __ _ **kenapa kau meminta pertemanan denganku'**_

5 menit kutunggu balasannya, lama sekali.

 _ **From: Dark Onyx**_

' _ **Kebetulan aku melihat accountmu dan profile photomu tidak seperti wanita lain yang biasanya ada 4 kotak atau lebih foto mereka dengan tempat,**_ __ _ **pakaian,**_ __ _ **dan gaya yang sama tetapi memiliki mimik yang berbeda di tiap kotaknya.**_ _ **Mimik**_ _ **yang awalnya tersenyum,**_ __ _ **kesal,**_ __ _ **sedih,**_ __ _ **biasa saja,**_ __ _ **marah,**_ __ _ **dan lainnya.**_ _ **Mereka**_ _ **pikir mereka cantik dengan semua mimik itu.**_ _ **Aku**_ _ **suka profile photomu yang hanya berisi seorang gadis yang sedang merunduk dan menangkup bunga sakura.**_ _ **Itu**_ _ **menunjukkan kecantikan alami seorang gadis dan bunga sakura.**_ _ **Kau**_ _ **tau?**_ __ _ **kaulah orang pertama yang kumintai pertemanan sejak 5 tahun kubuat account ini'**_

Kenapa ini? jantungku kok berdetak cepat sekali? wajahku juga memanas setelah membaca pesannya. Daripada jantungku copot, lebih baik kuakhiri saja percakapan dengannya.

 _ **To: Dark Onyx**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom**_

' _ **Hm...**_ _ **Maaf ya Dark Onyx,**_ _ **aku harus bangun pagi-pagi besok karena aku akan melakukan perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan**_ _ **. Lain kali, kita mengobrol lagi, ya'**_

 _ **From: Dark Onyx**_

' _ **Baiklah,**_ __ _ **kalau begitu oyasumi'**_

 _ **To: Dark Onyx**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom**_

' _ **Oyasumi mo'**_

beruntung tak ada protes darinya. Mumpung masih jam 09.23 a.m. ngobrol dengan Ino dan Hinata dulu ah.

 _ **To: Hana Flower**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom**_

' _ **Hi Ino,**_ __ _ **sudah tidur?'**_

 _ **From: Hana Flower**_

' _ **Belum.**_ _ **Daritadi**_ _ **kau kutunggu lho.**_ _ **Sambil**_ _ **menunggumu tadi aku chatting dengan Sai.**_ _ **Kau**_ _ **chatting dengan siapa sih?'**_

 _ **To: Hana Flower**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom**_

' _ **Aku chatting dengan sepupunya sai.**_ _ **Ternyata**_ _ **dia anak KHS'**_

 _ **From: Hana Flower**_

' _ **Kutanya pada Sai saja ya Saki?'**_

 _ **To: Hana Flower**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom**_

' _ **Tidak usah,**_ __ _ **kutanyakan saja sendiri.**_ _ **Lebih**_ _ **baik kau ngobrol dengan Hinata'**_

Lebih baik kupanggil Sai saja, kapok aku memanggilnya mayat hidup dan ternyata bukan Sai.

 _ **To: Fake Smile**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom**_

' _ **Hei Sai,**_ __ _ **kau punya sepupu dari konoha?**_ __ _ **siapa saja mereka?'**_

 _ **From: Fake smile**_

' _ **Ya,**_ __ _ **nama-nama mereka Sasuke,**_ __ _ **Itachi,**_ __ _ **dan Shisui.**_ _ **Menangnya**_ _ **kenapa?'**_

 _ **To: Fake Smile**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom**_

' _ **Tadi salah satu dari mereka mengobrol denganku.**_ _ **Katanya**_ _ **dia anak KHS,**_ __ _ **kelas XI12'**_

 _ **From: Fake Smile**_

' _ **Oh itu Sasuke Uchiha.**_ _ **Asal**_ _ **kau tau saja,**_ _ **dia**_ _ **itu pangeran di KHS.**_ _ **Pemuda**_ _ **tercuek,**_ __ _ **terpandai,**_ __ _ **tertampan,**_ __ _ **terdingin,**_ __ _ **dan ter-ter lainnya.**_ _ **Saking**_ _ **dinginnya ia,**_ __ _ **kalimat yang ia ucapkan tak pernah lebih dari 10 kata.**_ _ **Ia**_ _ **juga tidak pernah tersenyum.**_ _ **Kau**_ _ **lihat teman-temannya di facebook?**_ _ **Mereka**_ _ **semua meminta pertemanan padanya,**_ __ _ **bukan dia.**_ _ **Jadi**_ _ **apakah kau juga yang meminta pertemanan padanya?'**_

 _ **To: Fake Smile**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom**_

' _ **Tidak**_ _ **. Malah aku yang mengconfirmnya.**_ _ **Bolehkah aku minta fotonya?**_ __ _ **satu saja'**_

 _ **From: Fake Smile**_

' _ **Wah keajaiban dunia ke 9.**_ _ **Baiklah**_ _ **,**_ _ **tapi**_ _ **jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta ya'**_

Ya ampun. Wajahku memanas, LAGI. Wajahnya begitu tampan, walaupun tanpa senyum. Rahang tegas, rambut ravennya yang indah, onyxnya yang tajam dan sekelam malam, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya yang menggoda, tubuh tegapnya. Sempurna. Itulah kata yang paling cocok untuknya. Pantas saja dia disebut pangeran di KHS. Foto yang kulihat ini berbeda dengan foto profilnya yang hanya bagian matanya yang setajam _Taka_ _ **.**_

Ya ampun, yang di pikirkan muncul. Lagi-lagi jantung sialan ini berdetak dengan cepat.

 _ **From: Dark Onyx**_

' _**Masih**_ _ **OL?'**_

3 menit lebih pesannya belum kubalas juga. Jantung dan wajahku tidak mau normal juga. SIIIAAAAL.

 _ **From: Dark Onyx**_

' _ **Hei,**_ __ _ **sudah tidur ya'**_

Kasihan juga kalau dibiarkan _ **.**_

 _ **To: Dark Onyx**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom**_

' _ **Tadi aku mengobrol sebentar dengan sahabatku.**_ _ **Sebenarnya**_ _ **tujuan awalku OL adalah untuk mengobrol dengan mereka karena mulai besok aku akan pergi selama sebulan'**_

 _ **From: Dark Onyx**_

' _ **kemana?**_ _ **'**_

 _ **From: Hana Flower**_

' _ **Sakura,**_ __ _ **kau akan tinggal dimana nanti?**_

Ya ampun, ada 2 pesan masuk secara bersamaan. Mana yang akan kubalas duluan? Ino saja dulu.

 _ **To: Hana Flower**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom**_

' _ **Aku akan tinggal di Hotel,**_ __ _ **dan sesekali bersama Chiyo-baa dan Sasori-nii.**_ _ **Oh**_ _ **ya,**_ __ _ **kau mau dibawakan apa dari sana?'**_

 _ **To: Dark Onyx**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom**_

' _ **Ke suatu tempat dimana aku sangat dihormati.**_ __ _ **Tempat dimana orang-orang datang pada pagi hari**_ _ **'**_

 _ **From: Dark Onyx**_

' _ **Istana?**_ _ **'**_

 _ **From: Hana Flower**_

' _ **Aku OFF dulu ya Forehead.**_ _ **Sekarang**_ _ **sudah jam 10:46 a.m. Hinata bilang,**_ __ _ **besok kau ngobrol dengannya'**_

 _ **To: Dark Onyx**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom**_

' _ **Tak akan kuberi tahu sebelum kau beritahukan namamu.**_

Akan kuuji kejujurannya.

 _ **From: Dark Onyx**_

' _ **Namaku…..**_

,

,

 _ **From: Dark Onyx**_

' _ **namaku…. Itachi'**_

Senyumku yang mengembang perlahan-lahan memudar. Sasuke, mengapa kau harus berbohong padaku? Mengapa kau malah menggunakan nama kakakmu? Kukira kau akan menjadi teman dekatku dikonoha. Ternyata tidak. Belum bertemu saja sudah berbohong, apalagi jika sudah bertemu nanti?

Entah mengapa dadaku sesak sekali. Apakah aku terkena penyakit asma? Berarti aku harus cepat ambil obat atau ini yang disebut dengan rasa kecewa? kalau dia berbohong, maka aku juga tak akan memberitahu dimana tujuanku besok.

 _ **To: Dark Onyx**_

 _ **From: Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom**_

' _ **aku akan menjadi tamu istimewa disebuah tempat yang mungkin**_ _ **tak**_ _ **semua orang**_ _ **bisa**_ _ **memasukinya.**_ _ **Sudah**_ _ **ya itachi,**_ __ _ **aku harus tidur sekarang'**_

 _ **Pink**_ _ **u**_ _ **CherryBlossom off**_

Rasa kantuk mulai membuat mataku berat. Rasanya malas sekali untuk sekedar mengganti kaos hitam bergambar cherryku dengan piyama.

'

'

'

'

'

'

CKLEK

CKLEK CKLEK

"Ya ampun anak itu. Pakai acara kunci pintu segala. Padahal pesawat menuju konoha 'kan 1 jam lagi __ _take off_ " oceh seseorang dibalik pintu kamarku. Yah, aku memang memiliki kemampuan mendengar meskipun aku tidur dengan sangat lelap. Bahkan suara yang kudengar itu bisa sampai kedalam mimpiku

DUK DUG DUK

Hening

"Hey sakura, bangun. Sekarang sudah jam 4 pagi. Kau bisa telat ke bandara. Kalau kau tak bangun dalam hitungan kelima, _kaa san_ akan mendobrak pintu kamarmu dan tak akan memasang atau menggantinya lagi" teriak ibuku mengancam

Itu adalah salah satu ancaman yang paling tak kudengar dari mulut ibuku. Ancaman ibuku itu bukan hanya untuk menakutiku. Tetapi juga akan dilakukan jika aku membangkang.

"Hoa…hm" kurenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku dan dengan sekali sentakan kutendang _bed cover_ __ _pink_ ku agar aku tak terlelap lagi

"Iya __ _kaa_ _san_. Aku sudah bangun"

"Jam berapa kau masuk KHS?"

"jam 8 pagi. Sudahlah __ _kaa_ _san_ , jangan tanya-tanya lagi. Aku bisa telat ke _airport_ nanti" tak tahukah kalian bahwa ibuku itu cerewetnya minta uang

Langsung saja kumasuki kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diriku dari kantuk yang mengganggu.

'

'

Setelah mandi dan dan memakai seragam sekolah, aku langsung turun kebawah untuk menikmati sarapan. aku tak ingin terburu-buru karena jarak rumahku dan bandara hanya 2 km. dekat bukan?

Sebenarnya aku bisa ke konoha dengan bis, tetapi karena saat ini banyak pencopetan di bis dan perjalanan memakan waktu 4 jam jika tak ada masalah, jadi aku memilih aman sajalah. Lama perjalanan dari suna ke konoha hanya 2 jam. Jadi bisa diperkirakan aku sampai di konoha jam 7, istirahat sebentar setengah jam di hotel dan ke KHS jam 8.

Setelah sarapan dan berpamitan pada _kaa_ _san_ dan _tou_ _san_ yang masih mengantuk. Aku langsung naik taksi ke konoha _airport_. Aku ingat kalimat candaan _tou_ _san_ yang  sama sekali tak lucu padaku. 'Disana jangan genit ya. Dapatkan 1 teman dan dan banyak menantu untuk _tou_ _san_ dan _kaa_ _san_ '.

Yang benar saja. 1 teman dan banyak menantu?! Apakah tujuanku ke konoha untuk mencari calon suami? Lagipula aku hanya perlu 1 calon suami dan banyak teman, bukan sebaliknya. Sudahlah, untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Tak penting sekali.

'

'

Sesampainya di konoha, aku dijemput salah Satu perwakilan kepsek dan dengan mobil _volvo_ aku diantar ke hotel yang katanya tak jauh dari KHS. KHS memang sekolah yang terletak di kota, tak jauh dari _caffe_ , _mall_ , dan taman kota.

saat aku sampai di hotel, segera aku hempaskan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur berukuran _Queen size_ tanpa mengingat bahwa aku tak sendiri disini. Dan deheman seseorang  yang mengganggu menyadarkanku.

"Ehm. Maaf nona Haruno,csaya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Shizune Hatake. Saya asisten kepala sekolah di KHS. Anda akan diantar ke KHS 10 menit lagi. Jadi mohon pergunakan waktu yang ada untuk merapikan kamar anda. Saya akan menunggu anda di _lobby_. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan atau anda ingin meminta bantuan, anda bisa menghubungi saya. Saya permisi"

Huft. Seharusnya waktu istirahatku tadi 30 menit, bukan 10 menit. Ini semua karena seseorang yang bermarga Uchiha yang tadi membuat masalah saat kepsek KHS sedang tidak ada di sekolah. Akhirnya pembicaraan shizune _sama_ dan Ibiki _sama_ yang katanya guru BK yang memakan waktu 10 menit dan masalah pada mobil yang mengantarku membuatku jadi begini. Sakura sayang, Sakura malang.

10 menit kugunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya. 3 menit istirahat, 5 menit merapikan kamar, sisanya merapikan pakaianku dan turun kebawah. Ini akan jadi hari yang cukup melelahkan.

'

'

Konoha High School. Sekolah yang lumayan mewah untuk sebuah tempat dimana anak-anak berumur 16 -19 tahun menempuh pendidikan. Sekolah ini memiliki taman yang cukup luas dibagian kanan saat masuk gerbang dan beberapa ruang kelas seperti ruang olahraga _indoor_ , ruang biologi, kolam renang, ruang multimedia, dan banyak lagi ada dalam 3 gedung berlantai 4 dibagian kirinya.

Sekolah ini memiliki tempat parkir guru dan siswa yang luas dibawah tanah untuk mereka yang berdompet tebal. Saat ini aku sedang berkeliling KHS bersama seorang pria pemalas yang disuruh (dipaksa) menemaniku berkeliling sambil menunggu kepsek KHS kembali dari urusannya. Pria ini berambut nanas aneh yang mengingatkanku pada sahabatku di SHS, si kepala durian Naruto _dobe_. Huh, kalau malas mengapa mencalonkan diri jadi wakil ketua osis?tapi, menurut shizune _sama_ , anak ini memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata. __ _Amazing_ bukan? Shikamaru Nara adalah nama lengkapnya. Saat ini aku berada didepan kelas XI12 dan Shikamaru mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kelas unggulan di KHS dan disinilah kelasnya. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat wajah seorang pemuda yang nampaknya tak asing. Tapi siapa?

" _Ano_ , Nara _san_. Pemuda yang duduk didekat jendela itu siapa? apakah ia bermarga Shimura?" tanyaku tak sengaja

"Hoahm… itu Sasuke. Teman sebangkuku. Ia bukan bermarga Shimura, tetapi Uchiha. Sasuke itu pangeran sekolah yang cukup _playboy_ dan pembuat onar. Sering dipanggil guru BK dengan alasan yang bermacam-macam seperti merokok, bolos, berkelahi, menyiram kakak kelas dengan cairan kimia, dan masih banyak lagi. Jadi kuperingatkan padamu jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya, atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu. Dan Hoaaaa...m lagi, jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja aku Shikamaru selama kau menganggapku sebagai temanmu" jelasnya panjang lebar

"Apakah Tsunade _sama_ masih lama?aku ingin tahu dimana kelasku nanti"

"Sebentar lagi. Bagaimana Hoaahh...mmm kalau kau kuantar melihat kelas X11 dan setelah itu kau boleh berkeliling sendiri. Aku masih punya urusan sebentar lagi" ucapnya setelah menguap lebar

"Baiklah"

Tak sengaja mataku bertatapan dengan mata _onyx_ kelam pemuda tadi yang menatapku penuh selidik. Ia menatapku sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela seperti sebelum matanya menatap mataku yang tertutup kacamata tebalku. Ya, aku menggunakan kacamata tebalku untuk melihat apakah aku akan dianggap cupu atau dihormati dengan penampilanku seperti ini.

Di kelas XI11 aku bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ dengan tatto _ai_ dibagian kiri jidat tanpa alisnya. Sabaku no Gaara namanya. Ia ketua kelas disini dan katanya ia adalah pangeran sekolah kedua setelah Sasuke Uchiha. Menurutku wajahnya tak berbeda dengan Neji Hyuuga, sepupu Hinata yang juga menjadi pangeran sekolah kedua di SHS setelah Naruto _dobe_. Bohong? meskipun ia masuk kelas XI5, tetapi ia masuk nominasi dengan suara terbanyak sebagai pangeran sekolah. Mungkin karena Neji kurang bersosialisasi. Sudahlah, lupakan dulu mereka.

"Baiklah Haruno. Sekarang kau bisa berkeliling sendiri. Atau kau ingin seseorang menemanimu?" tanya Shikamaru

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin berkeliling sebagai orang asing yang belum mengenal siapapun disini. Aku ingin mencari teman. Dan panggil saja aku Sakura"

"Biar aku yang menemaninya berkeliling" tambah seseorang yang katanya pangeran sekolah tingkat 2 di KHS

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ingin berkeliling sendirian untuk menambah teman"tolakku halus

"Sudahlah Gaara, Kau kan sudah punya Matsuri, Ami, dan Shion. Untuk apa kau dekati Sakura lagi? apakah tak cukup kau berpacaran dengan anak kelas VIII SMP?"

Ternyata semua pangeran sekolah disini _playboy_. Lebih baik aku mengundurkan diri sebelum aku mendapat masalah.

"Um… aku ingin mencari teman sendiri. Lain kali saja Sabaku _san_. Aku pergi dulu. _Doumo_ untuk berkelilingnya, Shikamaru. __ _Mata_ _nee_ "

Setelah berhasil terpisah dari Gaara dan Shikamaru, aku mencoba menyusuri koridor tanpa tahu kemana tujuanku. Ternyata ada jalan lain menuju kantin sekolah. Mungkin aku bisa bertemu seseorang disini. Saat mataku tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut cokelat, tak sengaja kakiku menyenggol seorang gadis berambut merah _maroon_ dengan kacamatanya yang melorot.

" _Sumimasen_ " ucapku menunduk

"Hei kau, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong. Lihat ini jasku basah gara-gara kau. Hei kalau ada yang bicara padamu itu jangan menunduk, angkat wajahmu" ujarnya marah sambil mengangkat daguku

"HAH!" teriaknya kaget sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Untunglah teriakannya dan peristiwa tadi tak mengundang banyak perhatian

"A-ada apa?"

"Sini kutolong kau berdiri. Lain kali kau harus hati-hati" ucapnya sambil membantuku berdiri

Gadis berisik yang bahkan tak kukenal ini membawaku ke taman belakang yang tak seluas dan tak seramai taman depan. Ia mendudukkanku di salah satu kursi taman terdekat.

"Aku tak percaya ini. Akhirnya aku bertemu gadis lain yang berkacamata. Ibi diluar dugaan. Terima kasih kami _sama_ "

"Aku Karin Uzumaki. Daru kelas XI5. Kay dari kelas mana? namamu siapa? alamatmu dimana?" tanyanya tanpa jeda

"Aku bukan dari sini. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku tinggal di hotel" jawabku dengan sedikit aneh

"Kau bukan dari sini? penyusup? HEI _SECURITY_ , ADA PENYUSUP. _SECURITY_ , HEI" teriaknya kaget

Dengan refleks tentu saja aku mendudukkannya yang tadi berdiri memanggil _security_.

"Aku bukan penyusup. Aku siswa pertukaran pelajar dari SHS yang baru sampai sekitar sejam yang lalu. Karena kepala sekolah kalian belum kembali dari urusannya, jadi Shikamaru membawaku berkeliling sekolah. Oh ya, tadi kau bilang kau Karin Uzumaki ya? jadi kau sepupu Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Iya, Naruto di kelas XI5 juga kan?bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?"

"Naruto itu pacar sahabatku di suna. namanya Hinata Hyuuga"

"PERHATIAN, UNTUK SISWA PERTUKARAN PELAJAR YANG BERNAMA HARUNO SAKURA SEGERA MENGHADAP KEPALA SEKOLAH. TERIMA KASIH"

"Nanti kita ngobrol lagi. Aku dipanggil keruang kepsek. Semoga kita bisa sekelas"

'meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil' sambungku dalam hati.

'

'

Setelah berpisah dengan Karin, aku segera naik ke gedung barat khusus ruang osis, ruang rapat, ruang tata usaha, ruang guru, ruang kurikulum, dan ruang kepsek. Ruang kepsek cukup jauh karena ada di lantai 3 bagian paling sudut setelah ruang rapat.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" seru suara dari dalam ruangan

CKLEK

"Silahkan duduk Haruno"

"Maaf karena aku tak menemuimu tepat waktu. Ada masalah kecil. Jadi langsung saja Haruno, kau akan ditempatkan di kelas X12. Dan karena pada hari selasa, kamis dan sabtu adalah mata pelajaran bahasa inggris yang diajarkan oleh Kakashi Hatake, maka kau diberi tugas mengajar selama Kakashi belum tiba"

"kau pasti bingung dengan permintaanku. Begini, Kakashi Hatake adalah suami dari asistenku yang menjemputmu di bandara tadi. Ia adalah guru bahasa inggris yang sering kali datang terlambat. Seharusnya datang pada jam pertama, malah datang pada jam ketiga. Alasannya bermacam-macam, seperti sakit perut, jalanan macet, buku kelupaan, ban mobil yang kempes, mobil mogok, lupa mandi, dan masih banyak lagi. Memang para siswa banyak yang mensyukuri hal itu, akan tetapi saat tak ada guru membuat kelas sangat gaduh. Banyak siswa-siswi yang keluar kelas pada saat tak ada guru, dan itu sangat mengganggu. Apalagi para siswa yang menggunakan saat seperti itu untuk berkelahi. Jadu apakah kau mau memenuhi permintaanku? Kudengar kau adalah siswa yang pandai berbahasa inggris disekolahmu. Bahkan kau sering mengikuti lomba pidato bahasa inggris bukan? kuharap kau tak keberatan. Kau boleh memilih mengajar pada hari apapun. Kalau kau menerimanya, kau bisa meminta jadwalnya pada asistenku. Kau tamu disini, jadi kami tak ingin merepotkanmu"

"Aku bersedia. Apakah aku akan mengajar di kelas yang berbeda setiap harinya?" tanyaku

"Kau hanya perlu mengajar pada hari selasa dan kamis dikelas XI12 dan hari sabtu dikelas XI11. Sebenarnya Kakashi ditugaskan pada 6 kelas, tetapi dengan alasan irasional ia datang terlambat hanya pada ketiga hari tersebut. Katanya karena kedua kelas tersebut terlalu cepat memahami apa yang diajarkan. Berhubung besok adalah hari kamis, maka kau harus bersiap-siap mengajar dikelas XI12 untuk pertama kalinya. Apakah kau mengerti?"

"Ya, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik" ucapku mantap

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar sekarang"

'

'

'

'

Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Sehari terasa setahun tanpa mereka bertiga. Aku merindukan gosip-gosip hangat yang diceritakan Ino padaku dan Hinata, kalimat terbata-bata Hinata, suara cempreng Naruto __ _dobe_ yang mengganggu, aku merindukan mereka. Sehari saja sudah seperti ini, apalagi sebulan? aku ingin menceritakan semuanya pada kedua sahabatku. Lebih baik kuceritakan pada Hinata dulu. Kali ini aku ingin mengobrol lewat sms.

 _ **To: Hina-chan**_

' _ **Hinata,**_ __ _ **kau sudah tidur?**_ __ _ **kalau sedang bersiap untuk tidur,**_ __ _ **lebih baik sepulang sekolah saja'**_

 _Sending_

 _ **From: Hina-chan**_

' _ **Belum,**_ __ _ **bagaimana hari pertamanya?**_ _ **Menyenangkan**_ _ **?**_ __ _ **apakah sakura-chan sudah punya teman baru disana?'**_

 _Answer_

 _ **To: Hina-chan**_

' _ **Hari pertamaku melelahkan.**_ _ **Aku**_ _ **punya 4 teman baru.**_ _ **Mereka**_ _ **itu Sasuke Uchiha,**_ __ _ **Shikamaru Nara,**_ __ _ **Sabaku no Gaara,**_ __ _ **dan satu lagi.**_ _ **Katanya**_ _ **dia dekat dengan Naruto lho Hinata,**_ _ **ia**_ _ **ada dikelas XI5.**_ _ **Kau**_ _ **tak cemburu?**_ __ _ **namanya Karin'**_

 _Sending_

Aku ingin membuatnya cemburu. Ayolah, sekali-kali kan tak apa-apa. Semoga berhasil.

 _ **From: Hina-chan**_

' _ **Oh Karin-chan?**_ _ **Itu**_ _ **kan sepupunya Naruto-kun.**_ _ **Jadi**_ _ **mana mungkin aku cemburu.**_ _ **Aku**_ _ **pernah bertemu dengan Karin-chan sekali saat acara pertunangan anggota keluarga Uchiha,**_ __ _ **Itachi Uchiha.**_ _ **Adiknya**_ _ **Sasuke Uchiha itu bukannya teman pertama Sakura-chan disana ya?'**_

 _Answering_

Gagal aku menggodanya.

 _ **To: Hina-chan**_

' _ **Cie… Hinata-chan makin dekat dengan keluarganya Naruto.**_ _ **Nanti**_ _ **kalau jadi,**_ __ _ **jangan lupa diundang ya hina.**_ _ **Oh**_ _ **ya,**_ __ _ **dia memang teman pertamaku.**_ _ **Apakah**_ _ **kau mengenal Sasuke Uchiha lebih dalam?**_ __ _ **bisa ceritakan sifat**_ _ **aslinya**_ _ **padaku?**_

 _Sending_ _ **  
**_,

,

,

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Yo minna-san*SKSD _on_.Shine telah menyembulkan fict baru dengan bahagia*tebar-tebarfakesmile.Shine gak tau apa yg terjadi pada siswa pertukaran pelajar '-' .tinggalnya dimana,berapa lama,dan apa saja yang dilakukan itu shine gak tau ;( . soalnya shine anak terpandai dikelas(dalam arti sebaliknya)jadi shine buat sesuai imajinasi.Fict ini penuh dengan ke gajean dan bahasa tdk baku*senyumtanpadosa.Disini sasu OOC cuman di fb sama saku.Disekolah dia dingin seperti biasa °-°.Shine juga gak tau bahasa inggris yang ada di fb, soalnya shine pake fb bhs indonesia. Fb shine itu:Shine Neko Amgo.Bagi yg mau nanya-nanya#siapa juga yang mau*pundungdijiku-jiku.yg mau nanya boleh koq.flame dilarang keras. N

Huruf Terakhir

Arigatou n review please.

Review minna-san sangat berpengaruh pada kelanjutan fict ini.

Tambahan: setelah ini akan ada fict baru yang berinisial H. A.


	2. Chapter 2

Buat yg follow n fav, makasih. Tapi, kasih review dong. Supaya shine tahu, siapa sih orang" bijak yg follow n favourite ni fict. Fict ni akan diupdate lagi secepatnya jumat depan. Jadi ditunggu ya.

Dan kalo shine gak update lebih dari seminggu, tolong ingetin lewat PM atw fb. Karna shine sering lupa dan taunya udah update padahal belum.

Maaf untuk minna san yg menunggu lama, tapi ini murni keerroran ffn atau documentnya. Shine sudah berusaha untuk mempublish berulang-ulang dan tak pernah berhasil. Mohon maaf sekali lagi. Sebagai permintaan maaf, shine telah membuat yang terbaik untuk minna san. Jangan sungkan untuk mereview jika ada kesalahan atau sebagainya.

One Month With You

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: OOC,typos(maybe),bahasa tidak baku,Sakura's POV

And this is it

,

,

,

Fyuuuuh

Hari ini aku sudah diharuskan mengajar dikelas IX-12.

Aku sangat gugup. Kira-kira mereka itu siswa yang seperti apa? Pendiam kah? berandal kah? Kurang ajar kah? atau mesum? Kalau Shikamaru, aku sudah tahu seperti apa dia. Pemalas, sangat pandai, berambut nanas, tukang menguap, dan ketua kelas.

Sedangkan Sasuke, _playboy_ , tampan, _troublemaker_ , berotak encer, wakil ketua osis dan pembohong.

Untuk yang terakhir itu berasal dari pengalaman pribadi. Yah, kalian pasti tahu maksudku.

Kemarin, sepulang sekolah, aku sudah mengambil jadwal beserta daftar topik pelajaran yang harus diajarkan. _Mendokusei_ memang. Tapi, ini kewajibanku. Aku harus melakukan apa yang dipinta oleh sekolah ini. Semua demi mempererat hubungan antara SHS dan KHS. Jadi, ini juga bisa dibilang sebagai pertukaran pesuruh

Aa, aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakiku dikelas. Kegugupanku hari ini tak separah yang kemarin.

Flashback

Setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah tadi, aku diharuskan untuk langsung menuju kelas. Dan sekarang hanya tersisa empat jam sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. _My God_ , sesedikit itu? Tak bisa ditawar lebih lama?

Karena terlalu asyik dengan pikiranku, bahkan aku tak sadar bahwa sekarang kakiku sudah hampir menginjak lantai depan kelas

Tap Tap Tap

Zreeek

Mataku mengerjap berulang ulang menatap sekeliling kelas sampai

"Aa, siswa pertukaran pelajar sudah datang. E ehm, plish komin" seorang guru berambut silver menyambutku dan berakhir dengan kalimat berbahasa Inggris yang sembarang sebut sambil memperbaiki sesuatu diwajahnya

Aku benar-benar tak sopan. Masuk tanpa mengetuk, tak mengucapkan salam, dan ada _sensei_ didepan sana. Bersyukur ia menyambutku dengan ramah.

Zreeeekk

Aku menutup pintu geser lalu berjalan menuju panggung kecil didepan kelas dimana seorang guru sedang berdiri.

" _Saa_ , perkenalkan yor _self_ nau _with_ englis _laguage_ " kalau tak bisa bahasa Inggris, gunakan saja bahasa Jepang yang sudah hampir setiap waktu anda gunakan. Jangan bercampur seperti ini. Anda jadi terlihat seperti turis Jepang tersesat di Inggris

" _Ha'i. Let me introduce my self. My name is Haruno Sakura. I came from Sunacity. Nice to meet you all_ " ucapku diakhiri _ojigi_ pelan

"Waaa" itulah yang keluar dari mulut hampir dari seluruh penjuru kelas ini

" _Any question_? _Hands_ ap pless" yaah, padahal diawal tadi sudah benar lho _sensei_

"Aku" itu juga yang keluar dari mulut sebagian besar laki-laki dikelas ini

"Rambutmu indah sekali. Apakah kau sudah punya pacar?"

 _Playboy_

"Belum"

"Apa nama akun _Facebook_ mu?"

 _Playboy_ lagi

"Namanya-

"-Untuk apa kau datang kesini?"

 _Play_ \- eh?

Seketika kelas yang tadinya gaduh berubah menjadi hening

Shiiiiingggggggggg

Krik krik

"A-E-O. Karena aku ditugaskan untuk bertukar tempat dengan teman kalian yang bernama Yakumo Kurama. Ada yang lain?"

Yang bertanya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ia bertanya sebelum ditunjuk. Dan ingat, aku belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya

Hening

Memalukan

"Sepertinya tak ada pertanyaan lain. Jadi sekarang silahkan duduk didekat Nara Shikamaru. _Oganbaranai_ Nara, angkat tanganmu"

"Dia sudah meng- hoaahm -enalku, _sensei_ "

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

"Nah, sekarang aku yang akan memperkenalkan diriku padamu. Mai neim _is_ Yakushi Kabuto. _I teach Jawanese lesson_ . Eh, maksudku _Japanese lesson_. Nomor telepon pribadiku 81-

"TAK PENTING, _SENSEI_ " teriak hampir seisi kelas

Bahkan gurunya juga _playboy_. Kurasa kacamata ini tak terlalu menolong

 _End of flashback_

,

,

Tap Tap Tap

Tap Tap Tap

Sepertinya aku diikuti. Tidak, _positive thinking_ saja dulu. Jika benar, hal pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah melihat siapa si stalker itu.

Aku mulai membalikkan tubuhku daaan

Jeng jeng

Uchiha Sasuke

Deg

 _My god_. Minum apa aku semalam?

Untuk memastikan, aku menghentikan langkahku dengan alasan pura-pura merasa tak nyaman dengan sepatuku

Aku berjongkok dan melepas tali sepatuku dan mengutak-atik sembarangan

Ia berhenti sebentar. Lalu berjalan lagi, semakin dekat dan dengan cepat aku berdiri dan berjalan dengan lebih pelan

Tap Tap Tap

Tap Tap Tap

Ia berjalan melewatiku dan menatapku dengan sebelah alisnya dinaikkan sedikit. Ia berhenti dan menatapku lalu turun menuju buku-buku yang sedang kupeluk

"Perlu kutolong?"

Playboy mode on

Yak, _playboy mode_ sudah diaktifkan. Dan aku harus berhati-hati

Aku menggeleng pelan. Tapi, gelenganku itu terlihat seperti gelengan maklum karena melihat kelakuan gila seseorang. Gelengan yang aneh

Tanpa bertanya dua kali, ia mempercepat langkahnya

Zreeek

Ia masuk ke kelas duluan. Dan meninggalkan pintu yang tetap dibiarkan terbuka

" _O-OHAYOU MINNA-SAN_ " teriakku tak sadar

Zreeeekk

"Pakai bahasa inglis dong" iya, tapi _english_ bukan inglis

" _Morning Everybody. How're you_?" cara bicaraku mulai tenang

"Jangan seformal itu, Haruno _sensei_. Katakan saja _what's up everyone_?" lagi lagi dia yang berkomentar. Siapa sih?

"Yasudah, jawab saja, _comentman_ " aku sedikit membentak

"E-Em. _We're fine, ma'am_ " jawab sebagian besar dari mereka

" _I'm so-so ma'am_ " sisanya menjawab yang berbeda

Aku tak peduli dengan jawaban mereka. Lawong aku juga tetep ngajar kok.

"Yasudah, mungkin kalian sudah tahu bahwa aku yang ditugaskan untuk menggantikan Kakashi _sensei_ sementara waktu. Jadi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ " aku kembali ber _ojigi_ pelan

"Kan kemarin sudah" si _comentman_ ini bicara lagi

Sabar, tenang. Aku hanya akan mengurus mereka selama sebulan. Setelah itu, aku bebas

"Kemarin aku menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Jadi, hari ini aku memakai bahasa Jepang. _Arasso_?" bahkan aku sudah mengucapkan bahasa Koreaku yang selalu kukeluarkan setiap aku marah.

"Berarti seharusnya dibalik, kemarin bahasa Jepang, hari ini bahasa Inggris. Benar kan? Lalu, yang terakhir tadi itu bahasa apa lagi?"

Pertigaan siku-siku muncul dikedua bagian jidatku

Fyuuuuuh

Bisa meledak kepalaku kalau begini terus

"Tak ingatkah kau bahwa kemarin Yakushi _sensei_ menyuruhku memperhenalkan diri dengan _ENGLISH LAGUAGE_? Dan aku harus mengatakannya dengan bahasa Jepang karena aku orang Jepang dan aku sedang menginjakkan kaki ditanah Jepang. Kata _arasso_ itu adalah BAHASA KOREA. _UNDERSTAND? WAKATTA_?"

Si berisik itu terlihat ingin mengeluarkan komennya lagi

"T-

"-Jika kau mengucapkan kalimat tak penting lagi, percayalah bahwa penghapus papan ini akan berpindah ke kepala coklatmu. _So, SHUT UP_ " aku masih menunjukkan penghapus papan yang ada ditangan kiriku

Haha, jika kalian lihat disini, mata seluruh penjuru kelas semuanya berpusat padaku. Sedikit malu, tapi, bagaimana lagi? Apa kalian akan setenang itu jika ada seorang manusia (kurasa bukan) yang mengomentari apa yang kalian lakukan? Dan si pengkomen pun berwajah bak _Inu_

"Fyuuh, _so now lets start this lesson. Our topic today is Expression of Disappointment_ " aku menulis dipapan. Cukup merepotkan memang. Tapi, aku tak akan menulis banyak. Aku tahu otak mereka.

Aku kembali menulis pada papan putih didepanku

" _This is the examples of Expression of disamppointment that often we use._ Ini digunakan untuk menunjukkan ketidakpahaman pada sesuatu" aku masih belum membalikkan tubuhku

"Wow sesuatu banget" suara si _comentman_ kembali bergema

"Cetar membahana ulallaaaa" timpal yang lain

"Jambuull Khatulistiwwaaa"

"Maju mundur maju mundur cantik cantiik" setelah kubalikkan tubuhku, eehh sudah ada siswa yang berani maju kedepan dan memperagakan gaya jalan Syah*% $ sambil menenteng tas teman sebangkunya yang berwarna pink mencolok

"Jangaaaan itu tas Chan*lku yang seharga 10juta yen. Jangan samakan aku dengan dirinya" yang mengaku pemilik tas merentangkan tangannya bagai ingin menggapai tas yang jauh dimata dekat dikaki

Dramatic mode on

"Yaaa lanjutkaaan. Dan kita tak akan menyelesaikan materi ini dalam waktu dekat. Lalu kalian tak bisa keluar saat bel istirahat berbunyi" aku menatap mereka dengan seringai licik

"SESUATUH YANG ADA DIHATIKUH. SESUATUH YANG ADA DIHATIMUUUH. SESUATUH YANG ADA DIBENAKKU. SESUATUH JUGA ADA DALAM BENAKMUUU UOOOOOO"

Ckckckck. Dasar _comentman_. Urat malunya sudah putus pasti. Dan lihatlah, ia bernyanyi sambil kedua tangannya terlihat seperti menutup wajahnya yang malu. Dan pinggulnya digoyangkan seperti sedang mendengar lagu dangdut. Ieeeew

" _SHUT UUUPP. INU, SIT DOWN OR I_ LEMPAR _YOU_ KELUAR JENDELA"

"Hahaha, _sensei_ sabar sekali menghadapi Kiba. Kalau guru lain pasti sudah memukulnya. _Sensei_ juga humoris. Terimakasih ya sudah mengajar kami" gadis bercepol memujiku sambil sesekali tertawa

Hah? Hu mo ris?

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum pada mereka semua

Kurasa mereka tak seperti yang kutakutkan. Mereka hangat, meski tak semuanya

,

,

" _Any question? Or coment? Except you, coment-_

Teng Teng Teng

"Sayangnya sudah bel. Jadi, kalian bisa keluar sekarang"

Tap Tap Tap

'Berhenti mengcopas gayaku. Jangan tersenyum bodoh seperti tadi. Kau hanya guru pengganti sementara disini dan dipikiran semua siswa-siswi disini termasuk akuh' bisiknya dingin diakhiri kata yang membuat roma disekitar tengkukku berdiri

Ia meninggalkanku

Hiy, merinding.

Apasih si _citchi_ itu? Sok mengatur orang. Gayanya? Gaya yang mana? Gaya menyebalkan maksudnya? Maaf saja, aku tak menyebalkan sepertimu. Dan katanya kalimatnya tak pernah lebih dari sepuluh kata. Ini, duapuluh dua. Sepuluh ayammu

,

,

,

 _Araaa_ , besok aku harus mengajar dikelas sebelah. Mereka sepertinya tak sehangat kelas ini.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk sendirian menikmati hembusan angin dibelakang gedung timur dimana kelasku berada. Kelasku berada di lantai tiga. Tempat dudukku berada dideret samping jendela dibagian ketiga dari depan dan belakang. Jadi intinya seseorang dibelakangku seseorang dibelakangnya adalah Uchiha cit- Sasuke maksudku.

Teman macam apa yang tak memperdulikanku sendirian saat aku menjadi orang asing disini. Yang pria sih, aku mengerti. Tapi Karin? Teman dari Hongkong

Teng Teng Teng

Sudah bel masuk ternyata

"Aa, kita bertemu lagi Haruno. Mau bolos bersama?"

Bolos bersama alis botakmu.

Grep

"Maaf Sabaku _san_ , sekarang adalah pelajaran kesukaanku. Bi. O. Lo. Gi. Dan aku tak ada waktu untuk mengurusi seorang _playboy_ " aku berusaha melepaskan genggamannya

Ow, aku sepertinya keceplosan

"HAH!" suara seseorang terdengar kaget

"S-Sakura... K-Kau-"

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Karin. Dan ia meninggalkanku

Aku baru menyadari satu hal sekarang. Ia menyukai Gaara dan mengira aku mendekatinya. Sial. Teman wanita pertamaku disini malah meninggalkanku karena hal konyol.

Aaa aku tak ingin memikirkannya dulu. Yang penting, Biologi, _i'm coming_

Eh, tunggu dulu. Sebelum lari, lepas dulu dari genggamannya.

,

,

,

Sesampai di kelas, ternyata Yuuhi _sensei_ sudah datang. Bagaimana ini? Sudah rugi berapa kata aku? Huaaaaa bio, _go. men. na. sai._

Zreeek

"Sakura _san_ , _okaeri_ "

 _O-okaeri_? Aku salah tempat ya? Kukira ini kelas

Zreeeekk

"E-Hehe. _Sumimasen,_ Yuuhi _sensei_. Aku terlambat. Tadi ada panda merah yang mengajakku bolos" ucapku polos

"Panda merah? Ada saja kau Sakura san. Ayo duduk"

Omaygat. Memaluin

Hampir semua penghuni kelas tertawa

Eh? Ada yang aneh. Dimana tasku? Kok tak ada?

Yang ada malah tempat duduk disampingku yang memang kosong sejak aku pertamakali datang malah ada penunggunya. Dan itu adalah...

 _Comentman_

Bukan

 _Citchi_

 _Kusso_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kembali ketempat dudukmu sana" suaraku meninggi tanpa sadar

"Maaf ya, aku memindahkan Sasuke _san_ ketempatmu karena kupikir hembusan angin _(uchiwa)_ sangat cocok berpasangan dengan pohon _(sakura no hana)_ yang indah dimusim semi. Bukan begitu _minna_? Dan sebagai walikelas, aku berhak atas ini" tak berhubungan denganku

' _Excuse me_ ' bisikku sedikit geram

"Kali ini kita akan belajar tentang sistem saraf pada manusia"

Huaaahaahahaha ini adalah kekuasaanku. Meski disamping ada pengganggu kecil, aku tak peduli.

,

,

,

Siaal. Hari ini aku tetap harus duduk dengannya.

Aku masuk ke kelas hanya untuk meletakkan tasku lalu pergi ke kelas sebelah. Dan si _citchi_ ini menjadikan bangkuku sebagai tempat menaruh kakinya.

Sabar. Aku hanya sebulan merasakan penderitaan ini.

Teng Teng Teng

Yah, perang dimulai

 _Reader_ : lebay

BTtS

Zreeeekk

Seketika kelas yang tadi berisik menjadi hening bagaikan air tenang, menghanyutkan

Zreeeekk

" _MORNING EVERYONE_ " aku mengikuti nada datar seseorang

" _Ohayou sensei_ " jawab mereka malas. Dasar mahkluk-mahkluk tak sopan. Setidaknya jawablah dengan bahasa inggris.

" _Let me introduce my self. My name is Haruno Sakura. Some reason made me must replace mr. Kakashi to teach you. So, now lets we start this_ _bored_ _lesson_ "

Kata berbeda yang baru kalian baca adalah kata yang kukatakan seperti gumaman

" _Sensei, don't you want to know my name_?"

 _Playboy_ sebelah

" _You know sensei, you have a beautiful hair_ "

 _Playboy_ sebelah lagi

Aku tahu rambutku memang indah. Tapi maksud dari _a_ mu itu apa?

" _Sensei_ , kau datar seperti Uchiha _san_ yah?" terdengar nada bicaranya seperti merendahkan. Itu adalah suara seorang gadis berambut merah panjang

Hehe

Berani sekali gadis itu merendahkan seorang calon Uchiha. Mau kutabok yah?

Dengan pelan aku menghadap ke kamera yang berada dibelakangku sambil nyengir dengan rona diwajahku. Hey, kamera yang kutatap saat ini adalah kamera yang sama yang bisa membuat kalian bisa melihatku.

Kamera yang tepat dibelakangnya duduk sutradara konyol yang bernama Sachika Arikazuto.

Shine:apa kaubilang?konyol?tanpa aku, tak mungkin kau bisa melihat banyak _review_ dari orang-orang hebat jika aku tak membuatkan cerita ini.

shine:pertengkaran konyol tadi itu, lupakan saja.

BTtS

"Ehm. Sekarang kita akan memulai pelajarannya. Kita akan belajar tentang _Ex_ -

"- _Sensei_ , bisa tidak istirahat nanti sensei mengajariku. Aku kurang mengerti topik hari ini"

"Karena itulah aku berdiri disini sekarang, Sabaku _san_ " aku berusaha setenang mungkin sekarang

"Kalau begitu ajarkan aku tentang topik kemarin ya. Kakashi _sensei_ terlalu cepat bicaranya. Aku akan menunggu di ruang teater"

"Hah? _Cupidroom_?! Dia akan mengajak guru baru kita keruang itu? Memang benar-benar Gaara ini" bisik para penghuni kelas

 _Cupid_? Dari nama saja sudah terdengar membahayakan. Apalagi tempatnya. Hiy, amit amit jabang bayi.

Aku mengetukkan kepalan tanganku pada meja lalu kejidat lebarku berulang kali sampai kacamataku hampir melorot

" _Sensei_ sedang hamil ya?" seorang siswa pendek berwajah imut menatapku dengan wajah polos

Polos apanya? Hamil aja udah tahu. Tapi tidak aneh juga sih. Dia kan sudah SMA.

"Aa, tidak. Kita mulai pelajarannya sekarang"

Aku menulis sama persis seperti yang kutulis kemarin dipapan kelasku

" _This is the examples of Expression of disamppointment that often we use_. Ini digunakan untuk menunjukkan ketidakpahaman pada sesuatu" aku yakin kata sesuatuku tak akan membuat kericuhan seperti kemarin yang mengakibatkan dua orang tewas dan tiga luka-luka. Hingga kini area tawuran masih dijaga ketat oleh aparat kepolisian.

Readers:kok jadi reporter pada berita tawuran antarpelajar sih?

shine:tauk nih si sutradara.

Sasuke:Hn

Lupakan no jutsu

"Agar bisa dengan mudah mengingat kalimat-kalimat ini, gunakan cara seperti-

Teng Teng Teng

Yeaaaay. Aku tak perlu memberitahukan rahasiaku pada mereka. Rahasia ini sudah kuajarkan pada kelasku kemarin.

Aku menyeringai senang

"Lihat. Bahkan seringainya pun sama seperti milik Uchiha _san_ " si merah ini menyindirku lagi

Tak kuperdulikan sindirannya. Aku merapikan buku-buku lalu keluar secepatnya sebelum

Grep

"Ayo _sensei_. Kita keruang teater. Sensei tak mengajar sampai selesai, jadi ayo selesaikan disana bersamaku" ia menarikku lalu berlari meninggalkan kelas menuju gedung selatan.

" _Chotto_. Aku belum mengembalikan buku jurnal"

Dimana tenaga Monsterku pergi? Keujung duniakah? Akan kukejar hingga ke negeri cina.

Genggamannya sangat kuat. Telapak tanganku sampai merah.

CKLEK

"Sampai. Ayo kesana"

TTTTIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK

Slow motion mode on

"Tidak mau. Tidak mau. Maaaaahaaaaaaa..." aku memukul-mukul meja didekat pintu

Gedor Gedor Gedor Gedor

shine:sfxnya bener gak ya?

" _URUSAI_ " teriak seseorang disudut gelap ruangan

Hah? Ada orang lain?

"Huaaaaa... Tolong, siapa saja kau. Aku akan diper- Hempppp"

shine:diper apa hayo?

Shine:diperrr...

diperbudak?

shine:benar sekali

BTtS

Tap Tap Tap

"Kalian mengganggu tidurku"

,

,

,

,

Kira-kira siapa si _mistery guess_ itu?

,

,

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Bahasa inggris yang dipake yang ,jangan bilang kalau ini salah,itu itu ditulis sendiri sama shine tanpa goo** translate,sms translator,kamus, atau cuman pake apa yang udah ada diotak shine.

Humornya gimana?Kerasa?bagian mana yang paling lucu?Bahasa Koreanya cuman dipake dikit,soalnya shine kurang bisa bahasa juga dari drama korea yg shine shine tahu itu sepertiga dari pengetahuan shine pada bahasa Jepang dan seperdelapan pada bahasa ,sebelas duabelas lah bahasa Koreanya sama bahasa Jepang shine.

Ayo yang belum review,ceritakan bagian mana yg lucu atau shine bertenaga(?)buat lanjut reviewnya gak sebanyak follow n favenya belum,review dong.

Bagian topik pelajaran itu,maaf buat kakak" ya,shine cuman ambil dari buku buat UN pilih yang cocok " mohon kasihtau materi" bahasa inggris apa aja yang masih SMP klas 3 yang baru mempelajari tentang expressing and responding to bad pasti beda sama kakak". Pas nulis adegan saku mulai masuk ke kelas sebelah, shine dengerin juga lagunya supercell-utakata hanabi dan azu-for you,sama yg lainnya yg beraliran tenang(?).waah,beneran bikin tenang n lancar nyangka bisa sampe sebanyak itu dalam waktu beberapa menit doang. N

Huruf Terakhir

Arigatou n review please.

Balas singkat:

Kiki Kim:Kayaknya shine selalu menceritakan kisah cintanya Kim san yang ni,kita dilempar bola" kertas,Kim san diterbangin pesawat kertas*ngasihspoilerMyLoveStory.

Iya,dah update shalat fardu n sunnah kok sebelum nulis(?)^^

hanazono yuri:nih review selanjutnya ya =D

yanti390:Seperti permintaan anda gak sampe lagi ya ;)

Chichak Deth:wuaah,hontou?arigatou naaa...*sampeberlinangairmata :').adegan itu kayaknya bakal muncul dichap lagi fokus sama sipanda merah mengganggu dan kedua cewek berambut merah ,pas shine bayangin dulu,shine sampe jingkrak" lho gimana gitu kalo saku diganggu sama sasu.

Ngomong" kamu umurnya berapa?kalo lebih tua kan,shinenya gak sopan kesannya.

Salam semangat juga*chaiyoo(jangan lupa review lagi)


	3. Chapter 3

Buat yg follow n fav, makasih. Tapi, kasih review dong. Supaya shine tahu, siapa sih orang" bijak yg follow n favourite ni fict. Fict ni akan diupdate lagi secepatnya jumat depan. Jadi ditunggu ya.

Dan kalo shine gak update lebih dari seminggu, tolong ingetin lewat PM atw fb. Karna shine sering lupa dan taunya udah update padahal belum.

One Month With You

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: OOC,typos(maybe),bahasa tidak baku,Sakura's POV

Karena hanya obrolan dua orang, maka to from tidak digunakan disini.

And this is it

,

,

,

Last story

CKLEK

"Sampai. Ayo kesana"

TTTTIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK

Slow motion mode on

"Tidak mau. Tidak mau. Maaaaahaaaaaaa..." aku memukul-mukul meja didekat pintu

Gedor Gedor Gedor Gedor

" _URUSAI_ " ada seseorang disudut gelap ruangan

"Huaaaaa... Tolong, siapa saja kau. Aku akan diper- Hempppp"

"Kalian mengganggu tidurku"

,

,

,

Menurut kalian, siapa yang kami ganggu tidurnya(ngomong gaya Dora sambil menatap kamera dibelakang).

Yak, benar. Jawabannya adalah

 _Citchi_

SI AL

"Kumohon, tolong aku, cit- maksudku Uchiha _san_. Aku akan diculik" aku menarik tubuhku mendekatinya dengan susah payah karena Gaara yang masih menggenggam tanganku meskipun sudah lumayan longgar.

"Berani Berapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Bayarannya"

Krik krik

"Huh? Dasar mata duitan"

"Yasudah. Aku pergi"

"Eeeh tunggu dulu. Aku, tak punya uang. Tapi, kalau kau mau menolong, aku berjanji tak akan marah pada apapun yang kau lakukan atau suruh padaku. Tapi jangan macam-macam. Aku tak akan mengingkarinya"

Puppy eyes no jutsu on

Ia masih diam. Tapi

Ia malah melanjutkan jalannya

Sekarang kami bertiga terlihat seperti Gaara yang menarikku, aku yang menarik Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang menarik Gaara. Oke, yang terakhir itu salah. Dan bisa juga dianggap sebagai Gaara menyukaiku* GR+PD, Aku menyukai Sasuke, dan seterusnya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Aku sudah meminta bantuan beserta balasan yang terlalu setimpal untukmu dan kau malah meninggalkanku?"

"Kau terlalu lemah, Uchiha. Pengecut. Menolong seorang gadis saja tidak bisa. Aku kasihan padamu" eeh malah meremehkan, si alis botak ini.

Sasuke tak peduli dan terus berjalan

"Aw"

Genggaman tangan Gaara terlepas

"Kau sudah kutolong. Jadi menyingkirlah dari hadapanku" ia bicara tanpa menatapku

"Umm... _Etto_ , _doumo_ , Uchiha _san_ "

Aku mengikutinya keluar ruang teater dengan langkah cepat

"Eeeh tunggu dulu _sensei_. Kau berhutang mengajar padaku" haish, aku ditahan lagi.

Kata siapa?

"Iih lepaskan. Aku mau kembali ke kelas" tenaga monsterku hilang lagi

"Lepaskan dia atau kau kuhajar"

shine:kyaaaa sasu kun _sugoi_. Mau dong diproteksi kayak gitu.

BTtS

"Ooh, si Uchiha muda sudah mulai ikut campur ternyata"

Plok Plok Plok

Ia bertepuk tangan dengan satu tangannya dan tanganku yang digenggamnya

"Jangan bertepuk tangan menggunakan tanganku, _baka_. Kau begitu _Pabo_ hingga tak mengerti apa yang aku ajarkan tadi" emosiku sudah memuncak

"Akh. Aw" Gaara mempererat genggamannya. Dan sangat sakit. Benar-benar sangat.

"Lepas" ia berucap dingin

"Maksudmu aku yang melepas atau dia?"

Ia tak menjawab tapi digantikan dengan tanganku yang digenggam balik. _Omo_ , tangannya hangat bercampur dingin yang menyebabkan rasa nano-nano dilidah.

"1"

"Hah?"

"2"

"Apasih?" aku ikut bertanya

"3"

Dengan sekali sentak, ia menarik tanganku dan berlari meninggalkan ruang teater.

,

,

,

Sekarang sudah cukup jauh dari ruang teater tadi. Dan, aku sedang terengah-engah dengan merunduk.

shine:kebalik kaleee...

Sedang Sasuke, ia masih setia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku rok- celana seragam sekolahnya yang berantakan, maksudku.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Apanya? Kenapa sih, kau selalu menggantung kalimatmu dan setiap kali orang bertanya kejelasannya, kau malah diam?"

Ia diam lagi

"Tuh kan?!"

"Tepati janjimu. Kerjakan pe erku selama seminggu dan kau tamat"

"T-T-Tamat? M-Maksudmu k-kau akan m-m-membunuhku?" aku mulai ketakutan

"Ya. A, tidak"

,

,

,

Sejak kejadian tadi, aku mulai menjadi pesuruh, tepatnya budak Uchiha sama. Ia menyuruhku memanggilnya begitu kecuali dilingkungan ramai sekolah.

Dan sekarang sudah hampir tiga hari sejak kejadian itu, aku jadi sering diganggu panda(dalam arti harfiah).

Saat ini, aku sedang duduk dibelakang gedung kelasku. Tempat terbaik untuk menenangkan diri. Dan kurasa sudah lama juga aku tak membuka akun _Facebook_ ku. Entah sudah berapa pemberitahuan yang masuk.

Eh, ada tiga permintaan pertemanan rupanya.

 _ **Red Uzumaki**_

 _ **Confirmation Ignore**_

Setahuku, semua Uzumaki itu berambut merah. Kecuali si Naru _dobe_ tentunya.

 _ **Princess of Sabaku**_

 _ **Confirmation Ignore**_

 _Princess_? _Of_ Sabaku? Memang ada kerajaannya ya? Baru tahu.

Grasak Grusuk

shine:sfxnya bener gak ya?

BTtS

"Kurasa ini tempat yang cukup aman. Nah, sekarang aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu" suara pertama terdengar dibalik semak-semak sekitar 3 meter dibalik pohon yang menjadi tempatku bersandar.

"Apa?" sekarang giliran suara kedua yang sedikit familiar ditelingaku

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Kembaranku kan?"

"Eh? A-E-Mmm... Ummm... E- _Etto_ , b-bagaimana ya? emmm... I-Iya b-benar"

"Dan kau sudah tiga kali melihat kalau si gadis pertukaran pelajar itu menggoda kembarku kan, Karin? Juga, kudengar kau berteman dengannya sejak hari dimana pertama kali dia datang kesini. Benar? Apa kau mau pria yang kau suka didekati oleh si murahan SHS itu?"

Apa? Mereka membicarakanku, memfitnahku, bahkan menyebutku murahan dan dengan kurang ajarnya menghina sekolahku. Tak bisa kumaafkan.

Dan nama yang disebut tadi sepertinya tak asing. Karin ya? Karin Karin Karin Karin

Aa, Karin yang Uzumaki XI-5 itu ya? Tapi mengapa? Siapa yang mereka tuduhkan aku goda selama ini? Sasuke? Dia tak punya kembar perempuan, Shikamaru? Hey, dia temanku dan belakangan ini aku jarang mengobrol dengannya, Kiba _Comentman_? Aku memarahinya, bukan menggodanya. Atau mungkin, tak mungkin. Bukan aku yang menggoda kok, Lawong dia yang mengganggu kayak curut.

"Tapi, tak mungkin. Sakura tak mungkin begitu. Aku mempercayainya karena-

Teng Teng

"Aku tak peduli apapun alasanmu. Yang jelas, bila kau ingin memiliki Gaara, kau hanya perlu bantuanku, bukan si penumpang itu. Aku yang kembarnya tentu bisa membujuknya dan menghasutnya untuk menyukaimu"

Grusuk

Terdengar langkah kaki mereka meninggalkan semak

Hah? Penumpang? Kau kira aku penumpang kopajamu hah? Aku terhormat disini.

Jadi si suara satu tadi itu, kembar bermulut embernya panda? Dasar kau penghasut Sabaku.

Karin masih mempercayaiku. Satu-satunya cara adalah meyakinkannya bahwa aku tak menyukai dan juga tak membenci Gaara. Yah, kalau benci, bisa saja aku malah berbalik menyukainya. Ow, amit-amit jabang bayi.

Dan aku mungkin harus mengatakan bahwa, hehe. Aku, menyukai si _citchi_ bukan si panda. Aku sering makan _citchi_ , bukan panda(aku tahu ini tak berhubungan)

Abaikan no jutsu

Eh, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya aku ingat ada nama Red Uzumaki yang memintaku menjadi temannya. Bisa saja itu, tapi yah coba lihat dulu.

Sebelumnya aku menginformasinya dulu. Agar semua fotonya bisa kulihat dengan mudah.

Tunggu sebentar. Nah, ayo mulai dari kumpulan profile photonya. Karena sekarang ia memakai gambar salah satu tokoh dari anime terkenal berambut merah merah juga buatan Masashi Kishimoto.

Bingo

Dewi fortuna sedang memihakku. Ternyata benar. Ini milik Karin. Ada fotonya bersama _dobe_ yang disampingnya ada Hinata dan dibelakangnya ada penampakan Ino. Haha, foto aib Ino disini. Dua _point_ keberuntungan untukku.

Hm, sebaiknya kukirim pesan pulang sekolah saja. Tapi, bagaimana jika si suara satu tadi sudah menghasutnya hingga ia kehilangan kepercayaanku. Bisa berabe nanti. Jadi, sebaiknya sekitar sepuluh menit lagi saja. Kebetulan sekarang mata pelajaran Bahasa Jepang dan Yakushi _sensei_ atau kerap disapa Kabuto _sensei_ sedang ada acara. Baguslah. Lawong aku juga sedang tak niat mendengar Bahasa Inggrisnya yang Asbut.

,

,

Sudah lewat sebelas menit sekarang.

Dan sambil menunggu tadi, aku mengobrol sebentar dengan si _citchi_ yang tak tahu bahwa aku berada ditempat yang sama dengannya.

Flashback

 _ **Pink CherryBlossom**_

 _ **'Hai, apa aku mengganggu? kau ada waktu senggang untuk mengobrol?'**_

Hm, kurasa kalimatku ada yang ganjil. Ah, tak peduli. Aku ingin menggali lebih dalam tentang si Uchiha bungsu ini.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, ia membalas.

 _ **Dark Onyx**_

 _ **'Ada'**_

Ha, bahkan hanya tiga huruf satu kata. Sifatmu di maya dan di asli sama saja.

 _ **Pink CherryBlossom**_

 _ **'Bukannya ini jam belajar ya? Apa kau bolos?'**_

BaSa BaSi dulu lah

 _ **Dark Onyx**_

 _ **'Tidak Ada jam kosong'**_

Heee? Ini tidak ada jam kosong atau tidak. Ada jam kosong, sih?

 _ **Dark Onyx**_

 _ **'Kau sendiri?'**_

 _ **Pink CherryBlossom**_

 _ **'Sama sepertimu. Disini sudah matapel ketiga, kau juga?'**_

Aku sengaja berbohong agar ia tak curiga

 _ **Dark Onyx**_

 _ **'Matapel kedua'**_

Ih, bisa tidak, bicaramu jangan menggantung begitu?

 _ **Pink CherryBlossom**_

 _ **'Em, Itachi san. Kalau boleh, bisa tidak, kalimatnya jangan menggantung begitu? Aku kurang paham'**_

 _ **Dark Onyx**_

 _ **'Hn Yasudah. Aku ingat kau berutang satu jawaban padaku. Jadi, aku ingin bertanya hal yang lain. Apakah sekarang ini kau berada ditempat yang sama denganku?'**_

Deg

 _Omo_ , sial. Ooh, aku harus cepat menjawabnya atau dia akan curiga.

 _ **Pink CherryBlossom**_

 _ **'Sepertinya tidak. Aku berada di SHS (dulunya) dan kau berada di KHS, benar?'**_

Bagian dalam kurung tadi, kuucapkan bukan kutulis. Dan dalam hati.

 _ **Dark Onyx**_

 _ **'Hn benar. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi. Apa rambutmu pink?'**_

Deg

Aish, dia mencurigaiku yang ada disini.

Aha, aku punya ide. Pinjam saja Sakura dari kelas XI-9 di SHS.

 _ **Pink CherryBlossom**_

 _ **'Bukan. Rambutku coklat tua. Pink? Kurasa aku kenal seseorang berambut pink'**_

Haha, biar kepo dia.

 _ **Dark Onyx**_

 _ **'Siapa?'**_

Muahahahahaha. Tak akan kuberi tahu kau (tertawa jahanam)

Pura-pura saja, kalau disini sudah bel pulang.

 _ **Pink CherryBlossom**_

 _ **'Ehe, maaf ya, Itachi san, aku harus kembali ke kelas karena sudah waktunya pulang. Kalau ada kesempatan lain, kita mengobrol lagi ya'**_

Nyiyahahahahahaha. Kubalas kau, Uchiha.

End of Flashback

Sekarang mari kita mulai menulis pesan untuk Karin

 _ **Pink CherryBlossom**_

 _ **'Em, hai. Aku Sakura, yang anak pertukaran itu. Kita pernah salah paham sebelumnya. Dan aku ingin meluruskannya sekarang'**_

Lama kutunggu balasannya

Kurasa ia sekarang berada dikelas dan sedang belajar. Aa, aku mengganggunya.

Sebaiknya kukatakan tanpa menunggu balasannya saja

 _ **Pink CherryBlossom**_

 _ **'Yang kau lihat seminggu yang lalu itu, kau salah paham. Saat itu aku baru akan masuk ke kelas dan Sabaku merah itu mengajakku untuk bolos. Lalu saat ingin meninggalkannya, tanganku digenggam. Kau tahu? Itu sakit. Disitu saya kadang merasa sedih'**_

Oh, aku terlanjur menulis bagian terakhir itu.

Tak lama, Karin membalas.

 _ **Red Uzumaki**_

 _ **'Maaf, Sakura. Aku tak mempercayaimu, tadi. Sebenarnya aku menyukai Gaara. Dan aku sangat tak suka melihat seseorang mendekatinya entah itu perempuan atau laki-lakipun'**_

 _ **Pink CherryBlossom**_

 _ **'Aku tahu. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau menyukainya?'**_

"Karena dia berambut merah sepertiku" tiba-tiba Karin datang padaku sambil berjingkrak gembira dengan wajah semerah cabe

"Tahu darimana kau, kalau aku ada disini?"

Ia duduk disampingku

"Aku hanya berpikir, kau anak pindahan dan saat itu ada disini. Berarti tempat istirahatmu disini" ia bersandar dipohon sepertiku. "Jadi, siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Tapi kenapa?" kupikir tak banyak yang bisa disukai darinya

"Karena ia berambut merah. Aku suka pada apapun yang sama sepertiku. Salah satunya kau, aku menyukaimu karena kau berkacamata" menyukai-ku?

"Ooh, maaf melukai hatimu, nyonya Sabaku. Tapi ini normal" aku sedikit menjauh

"Jadi, siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Aku? Em... Aku, menyukai _citchi_ " astaga, jangan sampai Karin bertanya siapa itu. "Tapi itu sepertinya" ralatku cepat

"Siapa _citchi_?"

Bagus. Dunia sempit, pemikiran sempit.

"E-Itu, Uc-

"Oh dia. Kenapa?"

"Entahlah"

"Kok dipanggil _citchi_? Memang tak ada panggilan sayang yang lain apa?"

"P-Pangilan s-sayang? Hueeek" aku berpura-pura muntah. "Aku memanggilnya begitu karena rambutnya seperti *an*at ayam"

Disensor untuk anak dibawah umum

"Kau harus berhati-hati. Sabaku Saara juga menyukainya. Dia akan menghancurkan siapapun yang mendekati Sasuke"

"Jadi, yang menghasutmu tadi disemak adalah Sabaku Saara? Kembarnya Gaara?"

Jadi, si penyindir saat aku mengajar dikelas XI-11 itu Saara? Eh, memangnya salah kalau aku menyeringai? Salah kalau aku bicara datar? Aku tak mengikuti _style_ Sasuke kok. Memang lagi niat nyeringai.

,

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Nde,gak biasanya shine gak niat banyak faktor usia*muahahahaha.

Untuk Chichak Deth,maaf,sorry,gomen,mianhe,punten,minal aidzin wal fa gak bisa naroh adegan itu lagi ngurus adegan janji,bakalan muncul chap depan.

Maaf ya,buat yg nunggu selalu kurang sehat tiap lagi, yah, shine gak bisa kewarnet sebagai gantinya shine update banyak satu tambahan fict baru(makin banyak tanggungjawab dah).seneng gak?apa shine dimaafkan?maafin ya?

Untuk sakura yg sakura bilang(?) maksud sakura,sakura yang ada dikelas XI-9 adalah oc dari anime CardCaptor cara ngomong shine gak?

Sebelumnya gak pernah kepikir adegan diruang teater itu dan dibelakang gedung mengalir asal ngetik dan akhirnya jadi gak?

Untuk fict ini emang shine sengaja menulis banyak agar chapnya juga ya,bacanya?. N

Huruf Terakhir

Arigatou n review please.


	4. Chapter 4

One Month With You

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: OOC,typos(maybe), bahasa baku,Sakura's POV

And this is it

,

,

,

Last story

Aku merasakan hawa aneh didekatku.

Apa ya?

Hm, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang terus menatapnya tajam

"Sakura _chan_ , apakah kau pernah mengobrol dengan- KYAAAAAAA SIAPA DISANA" Karin menunjuk sepasang mata menyala dalam semak dimana ia dihasut oleh Sabaku Ringo tadi.

"Kurasa itu seorang Pria. _Stalker_?! Hm... Tunggu sebentar" pelan tapi pasti, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dimana si penguntit itu berada.

"Sakura _chan_ , Jangaaan. Ia akan menerkam dan menelanmu bulat-bulat. Lalu mencernamu menjadi- astaga aku tak sanggup membayangkannya"

"Kalau begitu jangan dibayangkan. Kok susah?!"

Masuk kedalam semak yang cukup besar daaan

"KYAAAAAAAAAA"

Entah itu teriakan siapa author juga tak tahu. Hanya Yang Maha Kuasalah yang tahu.

,

,

,

Bercanda, itu adalah teriakan yang berasal dari dua mulut. Sakura dan Karin.

Sudut pandang Karin

'Bagaimana ini?! Kalau sampai teman baruku kenapa-kenapa, bagaimana?! Aku harus mencegahnya. Tapi terlambat, Sakura sudah masuk semak'

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

Tanpa sadar Karin berteriak entah mengapa

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

Dan itu terjadi bersamaan denganku. Aku juga berteriak, meskipun mungkin alasannya berbeda.

"K-K- _Kore wa_ , KYAAAA... _kawaiii naa_..." teriakku kagum

Itu adalah seekor kucing putih bersih dengan mata hitam agak keabu-abuan. Dilihat dari posturnya, sepertinya jantan dan baru setahun. Waw, tapi sangat imut. Mulutnya saja kecil, aku tak yakin ia bisa menelanku bulat-bulat seperti yang Karin katakan tadi.

Aku membawanya keluar dari sini

"Karin, lihat ini. Bukan laki-laki penguntit, tapi stalker kecil" saat mengatakan stalker kecil, aku mencolek hidung basahnya.

"Fyuuh syukurlah. Saat kau masuk kesana lalu diam sebentar tadi, kukira wajahmu sudah ditelan. Jadi aku berteriak" Karin menggaruk belakang kepalanya, khas Uzumaki.

,

,

Sehabis mengembalikan kucing yang sudah kuberi nama _TSUki_ (rambutnya) _KUro_ (matanya) _NEko_ (pasti tahu maksudnya)(tsukune) ke surganya atau bisa juga kita sebut taman belakang dimana ada kolam ikan yang hampir kering, kami berdua langsung meluncur(kayak album) ke gedung sekolah lagi. Ternyata Karin bolos, waw. Aku bahkan tak menyangka alasannya hanya karena ingin menemuiku. Hiks hiks, jadi tertawa.

" _Ara_ , _kusso_. Hpku _lowbat_ , sebaiknya kujual saja lalu beli yang lebih _update_ "

"Apa yang mau kau jual?"

"Oh, hpku. Sepertinya aku mulai bosan dengan tampilannya dan masa pakainya yang pendek" aku masih terus menggerutu di sepanjang jalan

Singggg

Krik krik

Tunggu dulu, seingatku, sejak berpisah dari Karin, aku sendirian. Lalu siapa yang bicara tadi?! Jangan jangan...

Astaga, jangan jangan...

Jangan jangan khayalanku saja?!

Readers: Gubrak

BTtS

" _Konbanwa_ , _sensei_. _Ohisashiburi_ _desu_ "

"Sepertinya aku ingat baru tadi bertemu, mungkin ada sekrup di otakmu yang perlu dikencangkan lagi" aku menepuk bahunya pelan. "Kau mau masuk kelas kan?! Kalau begitu kita bareng saja"

Jadi begitulah, setelahnya aku dan _Comentman_ (Kiba) berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Apa salahnya memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya?

" _Sensei_ , kacamatamu tebal sekali. Memang sudah minus berapa?!"

"Entahlah, aku tak ingat. Kalau tak salah sudah sembilan koma berapa ya...?! Lupa"

"Aku ingin tanya, kalau- aku duluan ya _sensei_ "

"Kurang asam"

,

,

,

Kembali ke hari dimana seharusnya aku mengajar. Kakashi _sensei_?! Hm, sampai sekarang bahkan aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya. Katanya sih terlihat sangat mesum. Hanya itu yang kutahu. Jadi antara apa boleh buat dan bersemangat aku harus mengajar di kelasku lagi.

Zreeeekk

"Ng, _What's up guys_?!" aku sudah menggunakan kalimat ini sejak minggu lalu dan jawabannya jauh lebih bersemangat daripada versi formalnya. Dasar para remaja gaul.

"Ng _also_ "

Aku hanya bisa mendelik kearah, kalian pasti tahu kearah mana.

"Hoaaahhmmm... Sepertinya udara pagi ini sangat mengejekku. Mataku jadi berat, hoaaamm..."

Setelah mendengar curahan hati keluar dari mulutku, terdengar kalimat lain yang muncul bersahut-sahutan.

"Mataku beraaaat"

"Geeehh... hoaam..."

"Niinaaa... Bobooo... Ooh... Niiina... Boboooooo... Kalau tidak boboo... Digigit nyamuuukk..."

"Suaramu seperti nyamuk akan mati"

"Potong bebek angsa, masak dikuali. Nona minta dansa, dansa empat kali. Sorong kekiri, sorong kekanan... Lalalalalalala"

"Aduuuh...Perutku lapar"

" _URUSAI_ "

"Hilang semua janji, semua mimpi, mimpi indah. Hancur hati ini, melihat semua ini-"

" _SHUT_ UUUUU _UP_ "

Hening...

Dingin...

Bagai

Kuburan

"Sudah selesai mainnya?! Ok, sekarang kita mulai saja pelajarannya" senyum mautku tersungging lebar

,

,

" _So_ , _how to_ () _between description text and_ () _text_?! _Somebody knows_?! _Hands up_!"

Salah satu mengangkat tangannya ragu

" _Yes_ , _please_ "

"Ummmm... _I'm not certain about my answer. But according to me, we can know the different about the both of them with seeing_ (). B- _But_ i- _if my answer is wrong_ , p- _please_ _don't_ p- _punch me_ "alis kiriku terangkat setelah mendengar kalimat terakhirnya

Aku melangkah sedikit kearah meja deret ketiga dari kiri bagian paling depan dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhku kearah seseorang

Tapi sebelumnya, akan kuberi tahu sesuatu. Saat melangkah maju tadi ia terlihat ketakutan dan membungkus, entahlah disebut apa, tapi ia menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya seakan aku adalah seorang algojo kejam utusan seorang rentenir.

'Hey, _what happend with her_?!' bisikku pada _comentman_

'Dia agak trauma pada gadis sebayanya. Jadi lebih baik jauhi dia' bisik Kiba jauh lebih pelan

' _Why_?!'

'Dulu dan mungkin sekarang ia sangat pandai, sering ikut kegiatan studi banding ke berbagai sekolah di Jepang. Tapi satu kejadian membuatnya trauma dan... Agak sedikit-' Kiba menggesekkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada jidatnya seperti menggambar garis miring. Dan tentu aku tahu maksudnya, Gila.

Kasihan sekali. Ia sangat cantik kalau mau kukatakan. Mata agak sayu yang sedikit tertutup _pony_ seperti Hinata tapi warna rambut dan matanya hampir sama persis dengan yang dimiliki Ino.

' _Her name_?!'

'Shion Miko'

Namanya juga indah

"Jawabanmu benar kok. Siapa namamu?!" aku berpura tak tahu namanya

"S-S-S-S-Shion M-M-M-Miko" bahkan gagapnya jauh lebih parah dibandingkan dengan Hinata. Seperti namanya adalah kutukan saja.

"Oh, yasudah. Tingkatkan lagi kemampuanmu ya Miko?! Eh, ya, aku lupa satu hal. Nanti kerjakan peer halaman 32 bagian tugas mandiri, referensi boleh dicari di Internet atau buku di perpus. Kumpulkan saat jam BING lagi, lusa. Sampai dimana pembahasannya tadi?!"

"Cara membedakan antara _descriptive text_ dan () _text_ , _SENSEI_ " jawab Tenten

Hng, tapi seharusnya kalau mau mengeraskan suara, keraskan semuanya. Jangan hanya dibagian _sensei_ saja, telingaku masih baik-baik saja kong.

"Nah, setelah tahu cara membedakannya, kita bisa mulai membuat kerangkanya"

"KERANDA?! HUAAA... AKU MASIH BELUM MAU KEMBALI KE YANG MAHA KUASA... TIDAAAAAAAKKK..." ini seseorang alay yang duduk didepanku

Krik krik

"GYAAAAA... TIDAK MAUUUU... AKU MASIH BELUM MENCIPTAKAN ALAT UNTUK MENYISIR RAMBUT AKAMARU" ini Kiba _comentman_

Krik krik

"AKU BELUM SEMPAT BERTEMU ORANG HEBAT SEPERTI BILL GATES DAN MARK ZUCKENBERG UNTUK BERGURU" ini Tenten

Krik krik

"AKU BELUM MENCIPTAKAN OBAT UNTUK ANAK-ANAK YANG TERKENA PENYAKIT _CANCER_ " dan ini Maki

Ternyata dibalik kekonyolan mereke, ada mimpi dan cita-cita yang mengagumkan. Bahkan pemikiranku untuk masa depan saja tidak sehebat itu.

"YA YA, SUDAH DIAM"

kelas kembali hening

Aku berbalik membelakangi mereka semua untuk menulis poin penting dipapan

"Kita lanjutkan. Ingat, ke-rang-ka, bukan ke-ran-da. Kita bahas dulu cara membuat _descriptive text_ , pertama tama-

Pluk

Sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalaku

Aku berbalik menghadap mereka semua, mereka sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang mencatat apa yang kutulis, menatapku bingung(datar juga ada,biasa si _citchi_ ), main pesawat dengan pena, memukul kepala teman sebangkunya dengan buku paket, menempelkan tulisan 'Aku gila, tolong pukul aku' pada punggung temannya secara diam-diam, bersin dan batuk(menguap dan menggonggong juga ada masing-masing satu), bahkan ada yang menggaruk p*an*at sepatunya seakan terasa gatal sekali. Mereka semua melakukannya dengan pandangan kedepan, bukan ke samping atau menghindar bertemu tatap denganku seperti orang kebanyakan setelah melakukan kejailan.

Hng, tak ada yang mencuri-gakan. Mungkin, hanya, perasaanku saja, mungkin.

Aku berbalik lagi setelah mengangkat bahu acuh

 _'Purpose of descriptive text_ , _is to_ -

PLUK

hey, ini mulai terasa. Dan jauh lebih keras dibandingkan dengan tadi.

Curiga

Mungkinkah penyusup?! Anak sekolah sebelah?! Anak badung?! Mata-mata?! _Stalker_?! Pembunuh bayaran?! Teroris?! FBI?! Intel?!

Shine:intel adalah sebutan shine dibilang pengganti kata apa alasan shine dipanggil gitu -_-.

BTtS

Pikiranku mulai kacau sekarang

Berbalik lagi, mereka masih melakukan hal yang sama. Beberapa sudah mendapat ganjarannya. Yang memukul kepala temannya dengan buku paket sekarang malah dipukul balik, yang menggonggong dan menguap mulutnya kemasukan lalat, yang menggaruk ehm sepatunya sekarang kukunya penuh dengan otot(?), dan yang dipukul oleh temannya yang melihat perintah memukul(?) di punggungnya sekarang berubah menjadi Hulk dan membalas pukulan para temannya (?).

Tapi ada lagi, yang menatapku datar sekarang berubah melihat keluar jendela. Sepertinya ada penjualan es krim lewat dan karena gengsi, dia hanya bisa melihat orang makan sambil menelan ludah(wahahahaha, aku tak sanggup membayangkannya)

Mungkinkah?! Ah masa'?

"Hey cit- maksudku Uchiha, kau yang melempariku kan?! Ngaku saja. Aku tidak menuduh loh"

Shine:?! Habis ngomong dengan akhiran kan dan kalimat 'ngaku saja' si Saku malah bilang 'Aku tidak menuduh loh' padahal kalimatnya udah kentara lagi nuduh si Sasu, dasar Uchiha Sakura*geleng"kepala.

BTtS

Ia melirik dengan ekor matanya lalu kembali fokus pada sesuatu diluar sana

Sepertinya bukan, LANJUUUTTT

- _to describe someone about someone or some_ -

PLUK

"HEY"

Sesuatu itu mengenai ujung kacamata tebalku.

Secepat kilat menyambar(alay) aku berbalik. Daaan yang terlihat adalah...

Semua menatapku bingung, terkecuali empat orang, _Citchi_ , _Comentman_ , Shikamaru, dan Shion. Dobel C & Dobel S

'Hng, berarti tersangka utama ada diantara empat orang ini atau berkamuflase dengan anak-anak yang masih menunjukkan raut bingungnya' bisikku detektif

Tadi itu terasa seperti... Sesuatu yang bulat... Apa ya... Tunggu sebentar... Nah itu dia!

Kupungut sesuatu berwarna putih pudar yang berbentuk bulat acak-acakan.

"Jadi... Siapa, pelakunya" aku memainkan bola kertas yang kugenggam

Hening...

Dingin...

Bagai

Kuburan, lagi.

"Tak ada?! Jadi, ceritanya, yang melempariku itu, hantu penunggu sekolah, begitu?!"

"HANTUUU?!... HUWAAAAAA... ATUUT... TID-

Si _comentman_ berhenti tepat saat melihat mataku

"Jangan. Lagi. Aku serius sekarang"

"Katakan saja, siapapun. Tak akan kumarahi atau kuhukum. Aku hanya perlu kejujuran" aku mem _push_ siapapun pelakunya agar mau mengaku

Masih hening

"BAIKLAAAH... SIAPAPUN YANG MELEMPARNYA, BOLEH MENGAKUI KESALAHANNYA ISTIRAHAT NANTI DI ATAP GEDUNG INI. ATAU BESOK DIDEPAN TSUNADE _SAMA_. PILIHAN DITANGANMU" tatapanku berakhir ke arah _Comentman_ yang dibalas kerutan diwaj- maksudku didahinya tanda tak tahu apapun

Yah, bukan maksudku untuk menuduh... Tapi hanya ada 4 tersangka, _Comentman_ , Shion, seseorang yang tidak kukenal, atau... Aku tak yakin tapi mungkin Sasuchi(?)?!

,

,

Istirahat pertama, atap sekolah.

Hening, sejuk, dan menenangkan.

"Coba kalau tempat ini kutemukan sejak awal. Benar-benar tempat strategis untuk istirahat dan bolos"

"Dan ini adalah area kekuasaanku"

"Saking tenangnya sampai aku berhalusinasi mendengar suara seorang laki-laki. Haaaah... Dasar GILA"

"Aku nyata dan berada dibelakangmu"

Hiy, aku bergidik.

"Menjauh dari belakangku"

"Tugasku, harus kau buatkan. Kesepakatan dimulai hari ini"

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Sekarang apalagi yang kautunggu?! Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini!"

"Sudah kubilang, ini teritoriku. Kaulah yang seharusnya meninggalkan tempat ini"

Sepuluh kata seperti biasanya

"Tapi aku suka tempat iniiiiiiii~" aku berteriak man-

"EHM. Maksudku aku ingin berada disini. Memangnya ayahmu yang membuat sekolah ini hah?!" bersyukurlah aku cepat meralat kalimat manjaku tadi

"Tidak, tapi aku penemunya"

"Berlagak sok Einstein dan Alkharizmi saja kau. Aku tak peduli, setiap istirahat nanti, aku akan kesini. Kalau kau tak mau melihat wajahku, pergi sana. Hussshh" aku berakting seakan mengusir ayam- eh, dia kan ayam asli. "Tunggu, kalau kau kesini, berarti kaulah yang tadi melempariku dengan bola kertas, ya kan?!"

"Memang kalau aku yang memegang pisau, berarti aku yang membunuhmu?!"

Aku duduk disalah satu papan bersih yang ada

"Hiy dasar psikopat. Aku jadi tidak bernafsu makan. Cepat habiskan bekalku sebagai gantinya" kusodorkan kotak makananku agak kasar

"Aku tahu apa yang kau campurkan kedalamnya"

"Hey, aku tidak menaruh racun dalam makananku sendiri, yang sekarang diberikan untukmu. Yah setidaknya bukan sekarang" kalimat terakhirku seperti gumaman

"Aku tahu rasanya dari baunya saja"

"Sok tau. Ibu saja sampai minta lagi" sepertinya ada satu kata yang kurang, aah, imajinasiku saja mungkin. "Lihat nih" aku menyumpitkan(?) satu udang tepung kedalam mulutku untuk meyakinkannya.

"Yang diminta lagi pasti kantong muntah, tisu, dan air"

"Hey jangan kurang ajar ya" aku hampir memukulnya kalau saja ia tidak mencomot satu buah onigiri ukuran sedangku

"Agak aneh" komentarnya. "Kau sengaja membuat banyak agar bisa makan denganku kan?!"

"Hiiiy, amit-amit jabang bayi. Tadinya aku ingin makan bersama Karin Uzumaki dari XI-5 tahu. Meskipun kami tidak membuat janji sebelumnya. Tapi karena kepo dengan keadaan di atap, aku tak jadi ke taman belakang dan datang kesini. Dan kebetulan kau juga ada disini, kupikir lebih baik kau saja yang makan. Karena aku tidak lapar. Jadi jangan GeeR yah?!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"YA, jangan tidur. Aku tidak sedang mendongeng"

"Ng?! Sudah selesai?!" ia sedikit mengucek matanya. Wow, tidur betulan loh. "Jadi ini hanya untukku?!"

"Iya" sebenarnya aku juga ingin makan, perutku sudah kosong sejak malam tadi.

"Yakin? Jinja?!" nde?! Bisa bahasa Korea juga?! Tak kusangka. "Kalau lapar makan saja" seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya

"T-Tidak, aku. Tidak. Laapar. Ingat itu"

Kruyuuuukkk

Blush

Omaygat, ini, memalukan.

"Wow, telur gulungnya terlihat menggiurkan, nyem nyem glek. Mau?! Perutmu sudah mengamuk tuh"

"Sudah kubilang, TIDAK"

"Cobalah, onigirinya juga enak. Sekali makan, kau pasti kenyang" memang onigiriku enak kok. "Ada gimbab dan sushi?! Versi dua negara eh?! Sepertinya enak"

Kruyuuuukkk

"Ini, makanlah. Kalau kau mati, aku juga yang akan susah" ia hanya menyodorkan penutup kotak bekalku

"Aih... Aku ini manusia, baka. Aku makan apa yang ada didalam kotak, bukan penutup kotak bekalnya"

"Yasudah, ini makan"

"Tidak"

"Makan"

"Tidak"

"Mak-

Kruyuuuukkk

"Katanya, kalau terdengar suara perut tiga kali tapi tidak diisi, malam nanti akan ada yang mencekikmu" wow enam belas kata. "Cepat makan. Atau, aku suapi dari mulut ke mul-

Aku tahu kelanjutan kalimatnya, jadi lebih baik menurut saja. Yah, meskipun ini makananku dan aku berhak atasnya.

Beberapa saat berlalu, keadaan hening hingga...

"Kau punya akun Facebook?"

"Nyem nyem, Punya punya, mau jadi temanku?! Maaf saja ya, aku tak ingin punya teman sepertimu. Jadi tak akan pernah kukonfirmasi" tawuran dalam perutku sepertinya sudah mereda

"Hn terserah" diambil lagi satu onigiri yang tersisa

"Woy, itu punyaku. Kau sudah makan satu, ini bagianku" aku memukul tangannya. "Dan lagi, memang ibu tidak mengajarimu cara makan yang sopan heh?! Duduk sini. Kau seperti pencuri makanan tahu?!"

Ia menurut dan duduk sedikit lebih dekat dari tempatnya berdiri tadi

"Makan saja tomatku"

"HAH? ADA?!" teriaknya OOC

"Iya ada, telingaku bukan TOA, ingat?!"

"Kenapa disembunyikan?!"

"Supaya nanti Karin tidak mengambilnya"

'Wah banyak' bisiknya

Maniak tomat. Terkadang aku bingung, bukannya seharusnya ayam itu suka dedak dan jagung kering?! Yang ini kok tomat?! Mungkin dia ayam kelainan.

"Maaf ya, hanya ada tomatceri. Aku takut tidak muat kalau yang apel"

Shine:Apel(Ringo), Ceri(Sakura),Tomat(Sasuke)

BTtS

Ia menyambar dua sekaligus

"Ih jorok. Pakai ini" kusodorkan satu-satunya sumpit yang kupunya

Yah, sumpit untuk Karin jatuh tadi, saat baru keluar kelas dan ada insiden kecil dan belum sempat kucuci.

Menurut lagi

Hng, sepertinya aku merasa apa yang tadi kulakukan itu salah, tapi kenapa ya?! Aah lupakan saja.

"Hey Citchi, kau punya saudara kandung?!"

"Nyem nyem glek, punya"

"Berapa?"

"Satu, Kakakku Itachi Uchiha. Dan berhentilah bertanya"

Hehe, ia terlihat lucu saat marah dengan mulut penuh seperti itu.

"Nyem uhuk glek besok bawakan lagi" nadanya seperti perintah

"Asal ada bayarannya"

"Kau mau bayaran?! Yakin?!"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya dan kau hanya makan gratisan?! No way my man"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, Sure?! Deal?!"

"Deal" aku menjabat tangannya tanda setuju. Sebelumnya kupindahkan kotak bekal dari pangkuanku agak jauh darinya.

10 detik

35 detik

1 menit

"Mau sampai kap-

Tanganku ditarik

Cup

Shine:dan shine pun ikut merona

BTtS

Mataku terbelalak super duper kaget

Hwaaaaaaaaa... Watashi no hajimette kissu

Shine:bahasa Jepangnya bener kagak sih?!

BTtS

Ciuman pertamaku... Tidaaaaaakkkk...

Bbbagaimana iniiiiii...?!

Aku tahu ini salah, tapi masa' aku menamparnya?! Lalu apa dong?! Menendang miliknya?! Kami sedang duduk berhadapan sekarang, lalu apa lagi alternatif yang kupunya?! Matanya tertutup dengan tenang lagiii... Tidaaaakkkk... Kacamataku menempel pada kelopak matanya...

Oke sekarang aku sudah memutuskan, menamparnya saja lebih baik.

(SFX cubitan)

Matanya terbuka cepat

"Kenapa aku dicubit?!" Onyxnya seperti menembus kacamataku

"Habis... Kau... Ngg..."

Blush blush

"Jangan pakai kuku" ia sedikit mundur untuk memberi jarak

"Daripada kutampar?!" ia diam sejenak. "Truss apasih maksudmu mencuri first kiss ku?!"

"Kau sendiri yang meminta bayaran" ia mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku saja yang habiskan"

Sejauh apapun aku menaruhnya, si citchi ini tetap bisa mengambilnya.

"Hey, aku baru makan sedikit. Berikan"

Kami seperti melupakan apa yang telah terjadi

"Hn, kusuapi sedikit. AA..."

Mereka tidak sadar akan apa yang sedang dilakukan saat ini yang terasa hanya, dunia hanya milik berdua

Shine:sasu kun OOC ya disini?!

BTtS

"Rasanya tidak seenak kalau aku makan sendiri nyam nyam" lalu membatin 'Padahal kenyataannya entah mengapa rasanya jauh lebih enak dibanding saat makan sendiri'

"Itu lebih baik" ujarnya lebih acuh

Pasangan entahlah ini tak tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata yang pemiliknya berambut merah yang memandang sinis apa yang ada didepannya dan berkata 'Aku keduluan' lalu meninggalkan pintu menuju atap

Teng teng

"MOHON PERHATIAN UNTUK SISWI PERTUKARAN PELAJAR, HARUNO SAKURA, AGAR SEGERA KE RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH. TERIMA KASIH"

"Eh, aku dipanggil?! Nde citchi, cepat habiskan. Aku harus keruang kepsek"

"Hn aku tahu" ia terlihat agak kesal. "Selesai, sana pergi"

"Huh dasar"

"Besok bawa lagi"

"Iya bawel"

,

,

,

"Ada surat dari SHS. Aku sudah membacanya"

"Surat?!"

"Baca saja"

Sraakk

Baris demi baris kubaca penuh ketelitian

Deg

Mataku terbelalak kaget

"Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menuruti apa yang kepsek SHS inginkan"

"Tak masalah sensei. Aku senang bisa berada disini"

"Kau boleh pergi"

"Terimakasih banyak, sensei" aku ber ojigi dalam dan keluar dari ruangan itu

Surat ini berisi...

"Jadi, apa isi surat itu?! Izin untuk memiliki Sasuke kun?!"

"Haaaah halusinasiku mulai berlebihan. Aku merasa mendengar suara seseorang lagi"

"Hey, aku manusia. Bukan imajinasimu, pinku"

Aku menoleh

"Oh, ternyata kau...?!"tanyaku. "Siapa ya?!"

Gubrak

"Aku?! Kau tak mengenalku?! Aku sangat tenar disini"

"Oh, jadi namamu 'sangat tenar disini'?! Bagusnya kupanggil siapa ya?! 'Tenar'? 'Disini'?! Atau 'sangat'?! Aha, 'sangat' saja, bagaimana?!"

Pertigaan siku-siku terlihat dijidat penuh bedaknya

"Namaku bukan sangat tenar disini"

"Wah, salah ya?! Ternyata yang benar ada 'bukan' sebelum 'sangat tenar'. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk memanggilmu 'sangat'" ujarku polos

"NAMAKU SABAKU NO RINGO"

"Wah, kacamataku sampai retak loh" tunjukku masih polos

"LALU APA URUSANNYA DENGANKU?!"

"Hanya curhat" aku memasang watados

Shine:untuk yg gak tau,WAjah TAnpa DOSa

BTtS

"Fyuuuuhh... Jauhi Sasuke kun"

"LALU APA URUSANNYA DENGANMU?!" kukembalikan kalimatnya yang tadi meskipun ada perubahan pada subjeknya

"A-APAAAAAAAAA!"

"Memang kau siapa?!"

"Sabaku no Ringo" ia mulai tenang lagi

Aku benci orang yang tidak mengerti pertanyaanku, jadi kutinggalkan saja dia sendiri.

"Hey, aku masih marah"

"Apa urusanku?! Kau bukan anakku"

"KUPERINGATKAN SEKALI LAGI, JAUHI SASUKE KUN ATAU KAU AKAN MENDAPAT MASALAH BESAR"

"Apa peduliku?!"

"TINGGALK-

CKLEK

"Ooh, jadi keributan ini berasal darimu?! Masuk, kau perlu diberi pencerahan yang panjang" Tsunade sama keluar dan menarik telinga Ringo

"T-Ta-Ta-Ta-Tapi sensei, dia merebut Sasuke kunku~" ucapnya manja "Aw aw aw, adidididih... Sakit sakit sakit, Tsunade sama..."

"Saat Jiraiya direbut oleh Orochimaru saja, aku tidak marah kok. Padahal dia cinta ke lima jutaku. Dasar kau siswi jatuh cinta yang alay" ia ditarik masuk ruang kepsek dengan telinga yang masih ditarik

"Yaah, tontonannya sudah habis. Sensei, ayo lakukan sesuatu yang gila, untuk kutonton. Misalnya memakai kaos kakiku di tangan sensei mungkin?! Membotaki rambut unggas Sasuke Uchiha?! Atau makan tanah liat buatan sepupunya pacarnya temannya temanku"

"Lakukan saja sendiri. Aku masih punya banyak urusan. Kalau mau masuk kelas, ayo"

"Aku mau mencuri daging di kantin untuk Akamaru saja"

"Yasudah sana pergi"

Kami berpisah

Berhenti lalu berbalik sedikit kearahku lagi "Oh ya sensei, surat apa itu?! Apa sensei sudah dipecat dari posisi sensei pengganti karena terlalu galak?! Atau diusir dari sekolah ini?!"

Mataku berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kiba. Aku sangat sedih mengingat isi surat ini. Apa aku sanggup berpisah dengan mereka semua?!

"Hey bodoh, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! Sakura sensei kami sampai menangis gara-gara kau. Cepat minta maaf atau kami hajar" salah satu dari keenam teman laki-laki dikelasku yang berpapasan dengan kami

"Cepat minta maaf, mau Akamaru kami jadikan hotdog ya?!"

"Berani sekali kau membuat Sakura sensei kami menangis"

"Hoaaamm... Minta maaflah, kalau dia menangis, aku yang akan repot, bukan kau. Huh, Merepotkan"

"HEY CEPAT BAYAR DAGING YANG KEMARIN KAU CURI, ATAU KAU KULAPORKAN PADA PAK RW SETEMPAT"

"INI BUKAN SALAHKUUUU... Huaaaaa... Bukan akuuuu... Bukaaan... Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?!... TAPI, aku minta maaf, Sakura sensei"

GUBRAK

"Tak masalah. Tapi, darimana kalian tahu kalau aku menangis?!"

"Salah satu kaca pada kacamata sensei pecah, jadi terlihat. Meskipun agak samar" kaca pada kacamata?!

Tunggu dulu, pecah?! Sejak kapan?!

"Sepertinya karena bola voli yang menimpuk kepala sensei saat istirahat tadi. Jadi, pecah deh"

Berarti... Si citchi sudah... ASTAGAAAA... OMAYGAT, OMONA... TIDAAAAAKKKKK... PENYAMARANKU GAGAL... MATI AKU...

,

,

Keesokan paginya...

"Mana PeeR Bahasa Jepangku?!"

"Nih" aku berusaha tidak menatapnya

"Angkat kepalamu"

"Tidak"

"Angkat kepalamu"

"Tidak"

Gagal, ia sudah melihatnya.

"Ganti kacamata eh?! Sudah lebih tebal?!"

"B-Bukan urusanmu"

"Kenapa?!"

"Kau sudah melihatnya..." ucapku lirih, lebih seperti gumaman

"Apa?!"

"Mataku"

"Memang salah, kalau aku melihat apa yang seharusnya terlihat?!" aku masih diam. "Jadi kalau aku melihat rambutmu yang memang seharusnya terlihat, salah?!"

"Tidak" menggeleng pelan. "Tapi kau benar-benar melihatnya kan?! Warnanya apa?!"

"Ngg... Hijau mungkin?!"

"Kau sudah melihatnya" tubuhku mencair ke lantai seketika

"Jadi benar hijau?!" tubuhku mendadak kembali berbentuk lagi. Jadi belum ya?! Baguslah.

"Bukan, warnyanya seperti punya... Tenten"

"Hn"

Ia tak boleh melihat wajahku yang sebenarnya. Penampilan tanpa kacamata, dan rambut yang digerai. Setidaknya sampai kami akan ber-

FYUUUHHH

Mengingat hal itu membuat dadaku sesak lagi

Menghela napas sebanyak apapun juga, tak bisa menghilangkan rasa takut kehilanganku.

Sepertinya aku tak sanggup berpisah dengan mereka semua

,

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

-_ itu ekspresi yg shine keluarkan setelah membaca chap ini secara ngapain coba,muncul disini?!aduuuh dasar author pemula,chara yg gak ada diotak malah memang suka ngikutin jemari daripada otak*curhat.

Fict ini panjang?!hm...ada alasan implisit adalah tiga chap yg digabungkan dengan alasan permintaan maaf karna seperempat tahun gak update.

Wah,kucing itu gak pernah terpikir iseng bikin minna kira kalo yg ngintip itu Sasu padahal juga ngasal dan tiba-tiba ingat tokoh utama anime Rosario jadilah namanya hanya muncul sebentar mau dikasih nama Neku(neko kuro)tapi mengingat bahasa Jepang yang artinya kebalikannya bindo,maka ditambahlah(?) tsuki,kebetulan warnanya putih kayak bulan*penjelasanend.

Kak Chichak(bagusnya manggilnya gimana nih kak?),adegan lempar bolakertasnya udah ada nih,tapi shine sendiri merasa kurang puas dengan kakak sependapat?!minatnya sih gak muncul diakhir kayak gini,tapi macam mana lagi?!area yg tersedia cuman yah kak,kalo kurang puas. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please


End file.
